A Through Z
by BellaBaby2813
Summary: Jace can have any girl he wants with the snap of a finger. So Magnus comes up with a bet, one girl for each letter of the alphabet in fifty days or Jace gets a makeover; Magnus style. Sounds easy? Of course! Until he gets to C... AU!
1. The Dare

_**A/N: So I had this idea…. how Jace was pretty much a player (you got to admit, he was)…then…the ideas kept coming! Which is awesome when you're a writer. Please, before I get a ton of questions, the summary said AU, so they're all human (Shocking I know. Hopefully that doesn't scare you away) I just stole character names and traits basically: D I really love the idea and have TONS of ideas! So on with the story! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters but I own the plot! Yay! Finally a non-depressing (somewhat) disclaimer! **_

_**JPOV**_

"What are you doing this weekend?" Alec asked, sitting beside Jace on the couch, handing him his beer. Alec was Jace's best friend since fifth grade when he saved him from a bunch of future football players. Most guys would have shot off like a rocket when Jace found out Alec was gay but he could really care less. Alec was Alec, no matter what he liked.

After college they bought an apartment together, which they almost never left. Well, Alec almost never left.

"More like who." Magnus snickered. Magnus was Alec's boyfriend of four months. While Alec was "whatever's clean and fits" kind of guy Magnus was "whatever has every color in the rainbow" kind of guy. You could tell he was gay from a hundred miles away. High spiky, glittery black and blue hair, more eye liner that a raccoon and clothes skittles could be jealous of. But he was sarcastic and loved Alec so Jace was ok with him too.

"You're very funny." Jace rolled his eyes, enjoying the sound of the beer fizzing. "I've got no dates…yet." He said, winking and taking a sip of his beer. "You must have gone through the alphabet four times, at least." Magnus said, drinking his wine.

See? Gay. But that's ok.

"Five. Maybe." Jace held up his palm. "Have you ever thought of trying? Like actually checking?" Alec said without taking his eyes off the TV, flipping through the endless amount of channels. "I couldn't keep track." Jace snorted.

Magnus suddenly snapped his fingers. "That's what you should do! A book! Try and date one girl from each letter in fifty days." Magnus smiled wickedly, resembling the Cheshire cat.

Jace raised a single eyebrow. "Is that a dare?" He asked slowly in that drawled out voice that annoyed Alec to no end. "Oh God don't dare Jace! Never dare Jace!" Alec cried, his head falling into his hands.

"He'll do it! And he'll do it hardcore! Once we dared him Senior year to go through and toilet paper every class room and put shaving cream up to his ankles down all the halls and He. Did. It." Alec said, shaking his head sadly.

Jace just grinned.

"School was closed for a week. It was awesome. I even put bubble gum over all the cameras and wore a ski mask. I was never caught." He said proudly.

"Then this will be easy. He's Jace the Great. He can score any woman, any time." Magnus said in a sarcastic voice. "Deal." Jace said, sticking his hand out. "Wait…we must lay the rules out." Magnus held up a sparkly nail.

"Rules? Oh god, I hate rules…they're so…restricting." Jace said. Alec rolled his eyes, still scrolling through channels. Magnus reached over and grabbed a note pad and pen, scribbling down in his very feminine handwriting a contract. Jace watched carefully.

"Give me." He said once Magnus was done, scanning quickly.

"You must date one girl with the first name starting with each letter of the alphabet. A through Z in fifty days of less. You fail to do this…I get to give you a makeover." Magnus grinned wickedly. Jace's eyes widened as he slowly drew his eyes from the paper to meet Magnus's cat like eyes.

"Don't lose. Anyways, if you win…then I'll pay for your beer for an entire year." Magnus said. Jace grinned. This was like stealing candy from a baby. Easy as pie. He could do this with no effort whatsoever. And then he'd get free beer!

"Done." Jace scribbled his name. "And they can't all be preps." Magnus said, pointing to the fine print. Jace frowned. "That going to be a problem, pretty boy?" Magnus mocked. Jace glared up at him. "Hell no." He handed the paper back to the flamboyant man, grinning wickedly.

"You're both morons." Alec muttered from his channel surfing. Jace just grinned wider.

_**A/N: Soooo…. what did you think?! Haha, don't worry, Clary and Isabelle and Simon and ect shall appear soon! **__****__** Leave love!**_


	2. A and B

_**A/N: Ok, you guys…are…amazing. I could go through a thesaurus right now and list everything you guys are but I'm not going to because well that would be too long and you want to read! So! Let me just say I had a wicked night (my fist hurts like hell because I punched doors too many times and my step father is a…well…I could use a thesaurus also on him, just not in a good way) and when I looked at my email this morning, you guys made that all go away! So I thank you. Tons of love for you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own only Jace's poor victims **__****_

"Alright Jace, we're looking for A." Magnus clapped his hands cheerily, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Oh! Her!" He pointed out a girl sitting at the bar. She had blonde hair with outrageous colorful streaks, sipping carefully on a drink as colorful as her hair.

"She could be your sister!" Alec said, staring at her with large blue eyes. "Exactly." Magnus said with a smile. Jace glanced between Magnus and the girl. "How do you know she's A?" He hissed. She was out of his normal limits. This was going to be like jumping in cold water after a hot shower.

"Just go do it! Or I shall unleash my glittery powers on you!" Magnus pushed Jace. He glanced back once before shaking his head. He was Jace Herondale. He could do anything. Anything at all. The world was in the palm of his hands.

"May I sit here?" He said lowering his voice. The girl looked up with shocked violet eyes meeting his cool calm golden ones. He watched her breathing hitch, the usual reaction to Jace. He grinned at her with his famous slightly sideways smile. "Ah…sure…" She stuttered.

Jace slid into the chair smoothly. "I'm Jace." He said, keeping his head low so his lashes would obscure his eyes. "I'm Alexandra."

Jace gave Magnus a low thumb up, slightly glancing his way. Magnus let out a smile, sliding farther into his seat. Alec rolled his eyes and ran a bored hand through his dark uneven hair. He really had to stop cutting it with the kitchen scissors.

"I like your hair, it's out there." Jace played with a strand of hot pink. She blushed. "Thanks…it was a dare." She grinned. "Oh I know how those go." Jace said laying her hair back down, gently running a finger across her shoulder.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Jace said suddenly. Alexandra eyes shot up. "I can be." Jace took a sip of her drink. "Perfect. How about I treat you to lunch?" He said. She pursed her lips, watching him. "Ok, here's my number." Alexandra scribbled something down and handed it to him. No rejection hotline.

"Wonderful."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX- One Day Later-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"A gym? Really Magnus?" Alec complained stretching the tight shirt he was wearing. Alec preferred to work out when no one could see him. Jace on the other hand, liked to show off his golden skinned muscles.

"Yes. I'll let you have your pick since I picked A. Go get 'em tiger." Magnus said, winking and walking over to a Stairmaster. "Yo, Mag, look, I've got gold everywhere!" Jace threw his hands in the air. "Lion, Magnus, lion. King of the Jungle."

"Whatever Simba." Magnus waved a glittery hand and Jace laughed flipping around, scanning his eyes over the crowd. Ah, baby gazelle…

"You come here often?" he winked at the brunette girl running on the machine. "Are you always this cheesy?" She said back, winking an abnormally large brown eye. She looked like a skinny brown calf to Jace but he grinned anyways.

"Only on the occasional Thursday." She laughed breathlessly. "It's Monday." Jace shrugged. "I was home Thursday. Being cheesy to a cat just doesn't count. I'm Jace by the way." Another smile. "Bailey, nice to meet you."

"Well Bailey…do you like Chinese food?" He asked with a smirk. "Yes." She smiled. "Then how about we get out of here and grab some General Tso."

"Just let me go change."

A/N: Ok so QUESTION! Should I do it like this…. and do two or three dates per chapter or…. skip ahead? You're the readers so tell me how much you're willing to survive! Haha. Leave love.


	3. H through S

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare, therefore, Jace isn't mine. Or Magnus. Or Alec. Damn woman. **_

" This music…is horrible…what are they even saying?!" Jace hollered at Magnus, covering his ears. "Quit complaining, I said every breed of female, that includes the ones who want to be dead. Living dead, technically." Magnus said.

Alec was staring at his best friend in amusement. He had a fake black streaks in his normally golden hair and was wearing all black. Black skinny jeans with chains all over it and a tight black shirt with a torn leather jacket. "Alec, tell your boyfriend I look stupid." Jace said, messing with the earring in his ear.

"You goth-tastic my dark friend." Alec chuckled, covering his mouth. Jace glared at him, mock laughing. "Keep it up and the free beer will not be shared." Alec gasped. "You wouldn't!" Jace smirked and stalked into the crowd without another word.

"This place is sick." Jace said feeling ridiculous as he slid next to a girl. The girl had dark purple hair and piercing in her eyebrows. "Who are you?" She said in a bored voice. "Jace." He mimicked her voice. "Awesome name, I'm Danika. And this place sucks." She said. "Want to get out of here?" Jace took his golden opportunity. "What the hell. Sure."

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Ella, Fiona, Gizelle." Jace said happily, smacking the numbers down on the table. Magnus smiled up at him, his newly pierced lip shining. "What are you? Prince Charming? Stalking fairy princess?" Jace snorted, "The ladies do say I have," he flipped his hair dramatically, "a striking resemblance to the fair-haired hero."

Alec snorted and began chugging his drink. "Oh yes, because your get-up is so shiny." He said. Jace looked down at the silvery button down he was wearing and frowned. "I told you I looked like a disco ball." Jace said to Magnus. "You look fab-u-lous darling."

XxXxXxXxX

"Alright, Jace, your doing good. You've got all up to R so far. Time for S." Alec slapped his shoulder as Jace bounced around. "Do you even remember H through R?" Magnus asked, extremely bored. Magnus was only preoccupied by something for so long. "Hannah, Imogen, Jackie, Katie, Laura, Marnie, Naomi, Odette, Paige, Quin and Rachelle." Jace said happily.

"123, ABC, baby you and me!" Alec hummed. Jace snickered. "Wasn't Imogen your grandma's name?" Magnus asked, spinning a quarter on the table. "Yes, now imagine how that date went." Jace said shuddering and walked into the crowd.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jace whispered into a girl's ear on the dance floor. "Cassie." She said with a smile. Jace frowned and walked away without a word. "Jerk!" She shouted. "Looking for a Staci?" A girl whispered in his ear as he walked.

He turned around to see a dark haired girl with wide blue eyes coated in eyeliner. "In fact I am." He said, turning fully around. "Well I'm leaving but," she slipped something into his hand.

"You can call me." She whispered into his ear. Her finger trailed down his neck, sending a small shiver down his spine. With that she walked out of the club. "Jace?" A voice called out. He turned glancing in the crowd. "Oh Rachelle. Hi." He said, nervously rubbing his hands together.

"You never called." She said frowning. Rachelle was from France, her hair was dark brown and she had wide green eyes with a smidge of an accent. "We just went out two days ago." Jace said, smiling. "Well you could have called." She said, crossing her arms.

"Hey there gorgeous, we got to go." Magnus said, walking up and swinging an arm over Jace's shoulders. "Wait, your gay?" Rachelle said in shock. "What?! No! No! This is a friend, just a friend." Jace flung Magnus's arm back. "How quickly you dismiss our love." He winked he cat eye at Rachelle and began dragging him away.

"Magnus Bane! What is your problem!?" Jace cursed. "Jace Herondale! My problem is that she was R. No going backwards because you like dessert." Magnus cackled as he slid into a cab. "Well come on. The yellow chariot doesn't wait forever." Alec bumped Jace into the cab.

"Sometimes I hate your boyfriend." Jace pouted, crossing his arms. "Sometimes I hate your girlfriends." Alec shrugged. Jace stared at Alec, waiting. "Like…all of them."

_**A/N: Ok, so I skipped quite a few but they all shall come and play peek a boo eventually. Only a few more letters of the alphabet! Yay! And how many of you slightly drooled picturing Jace in his goth outfit? I did! **_


	4. Flavor of Bubble Gum

_**A/N: So I'm skipping the rest of the alphabet! (Sort of) Because I have ideas and they refuse to shut up so the rest of the victims will say hello at some other time. On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**_

"I deserve a parade, no, a gigantic statue of myself in Central Park." Jace chimed happily as he walked through the door. "Last date?" Alec asked, dipping his hand into the popcorn. "Zoe Perkins. Last date. Letter Z." Jace said bowing and throwing his leather jacket on the chair.

"Let me see the book." Magnus snapped his fingers. The book was sacred to Jace the past thirty days. Inside was the proof of all dates. Every name, picture, proof of name and the contract was in there. Alec had taken the time to play his date manager.

Magnus flipped through with a delicate touch, licking his finger for every page. "Really, Magnus, is it really so necessary to spread your saliva all around?" Alec chuckled into his hand. "You do." Magnus said without looking up.

"Magnus really, must you be a sore loser? Jace won." Alec sighed heavily. "I want my beer damn it!" Jace slammed his hands down on his knees. "I wouldn't be a sore loser if you could remember your ABC's." Magnus smirked.

"What." Jace said glaring at Alec. Slowly he shrunk into the leather material until his brown sweater became a softer section of the couch. "You're missing a letter. C. You know, like cat? Canada? Completely crazy?" Magnus said, throwing the book down.

"ALEC!" Jace yelled, staring at he blank page. "I'm sorry!" Alec squeaked. "Dude! A, a man's voice shouldn't go that high! No matter if he's gay or not! And B, how did you skip C?! Your best subject is English! English Alec! Words! Letters! Remember Michael Jackson's song?! 123, ABC, baby you and me?!"

Magnus snickered. "You totally trashed that song." Jace shot a glare towards him. "Relax, Jace, you got twenty days Jace. More than two weeks. You can do it!" Alec said with a supportive smile. "If you weren't practically my brother, I'd punch that smile off your face." Jace growled collapsing into the couch.

Magnus let out a satisfied chuckle. "Have fun boys. I have a date with Joey and Monica." He said retreating to the back bedroom. "Don't worry Jace, look, buddy." Alec smacked Jace upside the head softly.

"I'll fix it. Look, you remember my sister? Isabelle?" Alec said slowly. "Yeah." Jace said slowly. Alec's parents got a divorce when he was eleven and Isabelle was ten. Isabelle went with her mother and Alec with his dad and they barely saw each other since. The last time Jace saw Isabelle she was blowing her nose loudly in a tissue at her grandmother's funeral when she was fifteen.

But Jace had to admit, she was beautiful. She had the same dark brown hair as Alec and such dark eyes you couldn't see the pupil. She towered almost over everyone she knew and it didn't help that she wore seven-inch heels everywhere she went.

If Jace was the lion then she was the jaguar.

But Isabelle wasn't a C….

"What's your point Alec?" Jace asked warily. "Well, she's got this friend, at least I think, with a C…" Alec said quietly. Jace scrunched his nose in thought then froze. "Wait…you mean Clary? The red headed band geek?" Jace said in shock.

Clary Fray was Isabelle's best friend and why Jace didn't know. Clary was short with lots of red frizzy hair and glasses as thick as an old Coke bottle. Her braces went outside of her mouth and she often had pizza stuck in them. Her clothes were baggy and she had a figure of a guy. She was the opposite of Isabelle in every way.

"She's not a band geek Jace. Clary couldn't play an instrument to save her life. She can rock a controller though." Alec said. "Hell. No." Jace said plainly. "Magnus said you need a C. She's a C. We can get her easily. No more clubs!" Alec said, slightly jumping.

"Clary hates me. I repeat Hates. Me." Jace said emphasizing his words. "Because you threw salt in her eyes and killed her hamster." Alec frowned. "I slipped. The saltshaker was open and her hamster was under my feet. It's not my fault I squished Hammy." Jace shrugged.

"Fine. I tried to help." Alec said as he stomped away. "Oh Alec! Don't throw a hissy fit!" Jace called after him. Alec ignored him, slamming the door. Jace sighed heavily and went in search of left over's.

XxXxXxXxX

"Change of scenery." Alec said, opening the café door. Jace grumbled stepping inside. "Alec! Over here!" A female voice called, snagging Jace's attention. The girl was tall, brunette, and beautiful. Jace immediately glared at Alec who smiled.

"Quinky dink." Alec said, walking over to Isabelle. "I'm so glad you called!" She said, wrapping her long thin arms around Alec's neck. "Oh yeah, such a quinky dink." Jace muttered.

Isabelle was wearing a long flowing white dress, she dressed like she was from another era and high black boots with a long twisted gold bracelet, trailing up her arm.

"Jace! Oh you did come!" She squealed, hugging her arms around his neck. "Hey there Isabelle." He said, glaring at Alec. Alec gave him thumbs up and took a seat in the booth.

"It's been so long! I was just so excited! Clary is in the bathroom, but she doesn't know Jace is here" Isabelle bit her lip, glancing at the door. "You all still probably have bad blood…" Isabelle said uncomfortably.

Jace slid into his seat, glaring at Alec. "Oh I have bad blood with a lot of people." He said. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Hey sorry Izzy, this shirt was being ridicu—Alec?" A girl walked up to the table, playing with the hem of her shirt. She had brightly colored red hair, natural, that was curled without any strays. Her eyes were a sharp, leaf green. She had on a tight black shirt that hugged her small, yet defined curves. Jace shot up straighter, staring at her.

"Hey there Clary." Alec said. "Isabelle, you didn't say your brother was coming and…" Her eyes flickered towards Jace, "Him." Jace's eyes narrowed. "Well if it isn't Clarissa Fray. Looks like the metal fell off your face." He smiled at her.

"Ah but your jackass attitude never wore away. Such a shame." She smiled cockily back and slid into the booth next to Isabelle. "What can I get you?" A waitress came up, smacking gum. Jace grinned. "I'll take a number two please and a Coke. " He winked and she giggled.

"I'll take a number three." Clary said, handing over her menu without glancing at the waitress. Alec and Isabelle ordered too and the waitress walked away, swaying her hips.

"Still after every girl who looks at you?" Clary said sickly sweet. "Still eating twice your weight in food?" Jace mocked her. Clary's cheek lit up and she leaned back, glaring at Isabelle.

"I knew I should have stayed home and played Halo with Simon." She muttered. "How is the dork? Still extremely tedious and madly in love with you?" Jace said, leaning on his hand. Alec smacked Jace's leg. He ignored it.

"Simon isn't in love with moron. You leave him alone." Clary shot back. Jace rolled his eyes as the waitress brought the drinks. Under his cup was a slip of paper with a bubble gum kiss and a smeared number. Her name was scribbled across the top, Jasmine. Jace swore silently.

"Ah, Barbie girl not your flavor of bubble gum?" Clary whined. Jace was about to tell her something about her flavor before Alec slapped a hand over his mouth. "Clary! Excuse Jace! He forgot to take his medicine." Jace raised an eyebrow at Alec.

"They make medicine for his condition?" Isabelle said in shock. "What condition?!" Jace shouted. "Excessive rudeness." Clary said, sucking down her Coke. "Ah, so your on it too." Jace smiled.

"That's it!" Clary huffed, grabbing her coat. "Don't forget your food!" Jace called as she stormed out of the café, flipping him off as she went.

"That went well." Jace said with a smile.

_**A/N: Oh boy that was FUN to write! Ha ha, So Clary is introduced! Yay! And for someone who so kindly pointing out that there wasn't a C, here was your explanation. I did it for a reason. I in fact do know my ABC's. **_


	5. Ice Cream and Buttery Goodness

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Jace! Or Clary! Or Isabelle! (Though I'd kill for her shoes) Or anybody! I just like to torture them **__****_

Clary growled, slamming the front door. "Oh no! Is it Clary or Isabelle?! I need to know what Ben and Jerry's to find!" Simon called. "Clary! I want chocolate!" She screamed, throwing her coat down.

Simon thrust a thing of chocolate cookie dough and a spoon into the chest. "Who are you considering killing?" Simon asked, raising his eyebrows through his glasses. "Jace Herondale." She said plopping on the coach.

"The one who squished Hammy?" Simon asked, pushing his glasses up off his nose. "Yes the one who squished Hammy!" Clary sniffed, shoving a spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth.

"Why…did you see him?" Simon said. "Because Isabelle tricked me!" Clary sighed. "I don't know she's been bugging me to date. I think that's why. But Jace? We could never, ever be anything." Clary said swallowing a chunk of cold ice cream.

XxXxXxX

"Are you determined to lose this challenge?" Alec cursed as Jace and him walked down the busy New York street. "No. Clary isn't the only C in New York city." Jace shrugged. "Jace! Listen…as your friend I need to say something. You wasting your life away." Alec said.

"The life is only wasted if I'm not." Jace winked. "Jace, listen to me. You go threw more girls than Magnus jars of glitter. You need to settle." Jace's eyes widened and he froze staring at Alec.

"Settle?" He said slowly. "Yes, cavemen Jace, settle." Alec nodded his head. "With Clary? Ha, your lost it Alec! Flown off that rainbow colored rocker and hit a wall made of diamonds and Magnus's hair."

"Jace, you don't know Clary as well as I do. She's like you but…a chick." Alec said. "Ha, yes I'm a short red head with fire coming from my ears." He said. "You do have the attitude. And I wasn't talking physically." Alec shook his head swiftly.

"Get to know her. Please. For me." Alec begged. Jace narrowed his eyes. "You owe me so big." He said before walking again.

Alec grinned and pulled out his phone. "Isabelle? You got to trick Clary again, Jace agreed to play nice." Alec whispered. "Ah! Ha! Ha! I never said I'd play nice! Kitties never play nice!" Jace laughed as he walked.

"She'll be wherever you want her." Isabelle promised. "Pandemonium then. Tomorrow night. Eight o'clock." And Alec hung up. "Woo! Clubbing!" Jace threw his hands in the air sarcastically and slipped into a cab.

Alec rolled his eyes and slid in. "You'll play nice." Alec demanded. "I'll play however the hell I want to play mister. Rolling in the mud the entire way."

XxXxXxX

"Clary! Get your ass out of that dressing room!" Isabelle called banging on the door. "No! I look stupid!" She called back. "Do it! Now!" Isabelle said pulling a bobby pin from her hair and picking the lock. "What the… are you picking the lock?!" Clary shouted.

"Mhm. Five seconds!" Isabelle said, the lock popping. "Mwahahaha." She cackled as the door opened. "Oh Clary! You look awesome!" Isabelle cheered.

"I'm an artist, you do know that right? Not a stripper?" Clary said turning around. The dress was short, tight and black. Her hair looked like rippling waves of fire. Did she say the dress was short?

"Shut up. You look hot. Shoes!" Isabelle cried running off. Clary sighed and sat on the bench. "Why are we going clubbing again?" Clary yelled. "Because I'm bored! And Alec wanted us to!" Isabelle shouted back. Clary froze. "Does this involve Jace?" She said angrily. "Maybe! Oh c'mon Clary! You'll kill him in that dress!" Isabelle smiled at her as she walked up with four-inch heels. "They're kind of short but they'll work.

"Can I kill him with my shoes?" Clary stared at the spiky tips of the heel. Isabelle glared. "No." Clary growled. "It'll be fun!" Clary snorted. "The only way that Jace is fun is acceptable when you put killing in front of it all."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and shut the door. "Dressed. Now! I only have a few hours to get you and me all dolled up!" Clary groaned and somehow managed to get out of the dress. "Next time you'll have to use butter on me." She said, handing the dress to Isabelle.

"Oh I'm sure someone could have a lot of fun with that." Isabelle waggled her eyebrows. "Oh God, Izzy, that's gross!" Clary gagged and Isabelle laughed. "Images! Images!" Clary clutched her head.

"Oh you know you like the image of Jace that way!" Isabelle said. Clary stared at her in shock. "I wasn't thinking Jace! I was thinking hot butter and dress! No guys! Ew! Now I have Jace pictures in my head! Thanks!" Clary screamed.

"Oh your so dramatic." Isabelle sighed.

_**A/N: Haha, again, SO FUN TO WRITE! Hope my bouncing around didn't confuse you too much! Leave love!**_


	6. Wee!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long! My week has been hectic! I had two tests in a week with about six hours of sleep in five days. Woo! Wasn't that fun?? Any who, thanks for those who reviewed!

Clary let out a shaky sigh, staring into the dance floor. Her dress kept riding up and she really wanted to go home. The music was loud and giving her a migraine, the drink she was currently swirling was doing nothing to snuff it.

Oh how she craved to be sitting in her bedroom, painting the New York skyline. To smell the smell of new paint and the feel of a new paint brush instead of sweat, too much cologne and perfume and blisters.

"Well don't you look ravishing." A voice said cockily beside her. Clary wrinkled her nose and turned. "Oh God, you showed up. Perfect. The night couldn't get any better." Clary said, downing her drink.

"Oh well you know what they say…I just brighten anything." Jace flashed a cocky white smile. "How do you keep your teeth so white? It's eerily unnatural." Clary said shaking her head. Jace shut his mouth.

"Would you like to dance?" Jace asked, staring into the dance floor. Isabelle was giggling loudly and swinging her hips nearby. "I would rather go home. Or get hit by a cab." Clary said, placing her empty cup on the counter.

Jace let out an aggravated sigh. "Hey there Clary. Don't you look pretty." Alec said with a soft smile. "I'm not happy with you Alec." Clary said, graciously accepting another drink.

"What did I do?!" Alec said. Jace gave Alec a quick oh-you-know look. "I would be in sweats with a paint brush right now and not a dress that feels like rubber if it wasn't for you and Izzy!" Clary shouted, taking her shot.

"I'd happily fix that problem." Jace murmured. Clary shot him a dirty look, slamming the glass on the table. "You lay one hand on me Jace Herondale and you will lose all of your manhood." Jace's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." He said, narrowing them. "Oh, Hon, she would. Woo! That was fun!" Isabelle said, flinging her hair. "Are you going to stand at this bar all night?" Isabelle said. "Give me a few drinks and maybe not." Clary said, taking another glass.

"How many have you had?" Alec said, watching her toss her head back. "Four. Maybe. Yes." Clary said, her eyes widening for a second. "Bartender!" Jace called. The bartender sighed heavily placing a new one.

"Drink." Jace ordered. "Just…because…" Clary downed it. "I'm drinking…does NOT…mean…I'll dance with you." She said, blinking furiously.

----FOUR MORE DRINKS LATER----

"Jace! Dance with me!" Clary said, giggling. Jace raised his eyebrow. "Didn't she just say twenty minutes ago she'd rather get hit by a cab?" Alec whispered. "Yep. Oh well!" Jace shrugged, taking her hand and leading her to the floor.

"Come on, stupid, shake your hips!" Clary smacked Jace's chest, swaying her hips left and right. "Guys don't sway." Jace insisted. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah they do. Watch. Left. Right. Left. Right." She shook her hips.

Jace half-heartedly shook his hips and Clary snorted. "You suck. No wonder you can't keep a girl around." She kept giggling, snorting in between. Jace's jaw popped open. "What." She smiled slyly.

"You hip rhythm blows." Clary said, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips. "One two three, left right left, try it." She said softly. Jace rolled his eyes. "Do it!" She began chanting. Giggles and snorts erupted from the bar where Isabelle and Alec watched.

"Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it." Clary began bouncing. Isabelle couldn't contain herself. "Clary! Clary! Come here!" Clary stopped bouncing and looked at Isabelle. "Does this involve more alcohol?" She called loudly.

"Yes!" Isabelle said. "Wee!" Clary shouted and ran, tripping as she went. Jace caught her before she hit the floor. "Hey…look…my prince in purple armor." Clary said, giggling. "Doesn't that silk get ripped?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh god, she's talking funny now. No more!" Jace cried, pulling her up. "That was fun! Do it again!" Clary said. Alec began coughing, concealing his laughter. "Probably not." Jace said.

"Oh I thought you wanted her drunk." Alec said. "I did. Most drunk girls are drooling over me and begging me to take them home, not swing my hips for them. On a dance floor. With clothes on." Jace said frowning.

"She's a tough cookie even trashed." Isabelle shrugged, giving Clary the drink. It was a martini, pretty and pink. "Ohhhh….shiny." Clary said staring at the glass. "Or looking at a martini like it's the cure for cancer." Jace said.

"It is?!" Clary shouted. "Oh!" Clary said with a new awe. "No, Clary, Hun. It isn't." Isabelle said, pushing the drink closer. Clary frowned, drinking it. "Can I go dance now?" She asked. Alec snorted again. "Yay!" She took that for an answer.

Clary bounced into the crowd, swaying and swinging. "She's insane." Jace said in awe. "She's not like anything I've ever dated." He whispered. "Which is saying something." Alec said.

"Ask her out." Isabelle shrugged. "You may find she's perfect." She winked, slinking away into the crowd.

"Woo!" Clary yelled, spinning in circles. "Woops!" She cried, tripping hitting the floor with a loud crack. Jace jumped up and ran over. "Oh shit…damn it Clary!" He said, brushing her hair from her face. "Are you ok?" He said.

"Ha, ha, I see three of you. Why is there three Jaces? Copy cats…" She frowned. "Hey dude, is she ok?" Some one asked, leaning over her. "It's Clary. She's never ok." Jace muttered.

"Yeah." He said louder, picking her up gently. "Ouch! My head!" She cried, grabbing it. "Hi two Alecs!" She cried happily waving at Alec. Alec raised his eyes brows. "Go find your sister." Jace said walking towards the door.

"Ah…time to go?" Clary pouted. "Yes." Jace said. "I knew you were trouble." He muttered. "Oh god! Clary!" Isabelle cried, scurrying over. "She hit her head. She'll be fine." Jace said, sliding her into a cab.

"Oh crap…Uh…I can't take care of her!" Isabelle said, throwing her arms in the air. "Why not." Alec said, leaning against the door. "She's got a hot date!" Clary giggled. Isabelle blushed.

"Oh please, Isabelle, you will survive one night." Jace said. "I am." He said proudly. "We got her Izzy." Alec said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh Alec! Thank you!" she squealed, hugging him.

"I just don't want to hear you complain." He said, patting her back and pushing her back into the club. "I hate you." Jace glowered, sliding in. Alec grimaced and shut the door.

"I don't feel so good…" Clary mumbled, suddenly bending over Jace's shoes. Jace groaned. "No, wait…now I hate you."


	7. Taunt My Iguana

"Ahhh my head." Clary whined, grasping her forehead that was throbbing painfully. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the light to see a tall man with shiny white and gold clothes. "Oh my God, did I die? Are you an angel?"

The man with slick black hair laughed. "Oh that's a new one." He said. "If anyone is the angel, it'd be me." Another voice said, walking into the room. "Oh wait…I'm in hell." Clary said, staring at Jace.

He scowled. "Yep, I'm in hell. Crap." She said, collapsing into the bed. "Where am I?" She said, staring at the ceiling that was white instead of dark blue with stars all over it.

"You've already classified dear, Hell." The man said. "Who are you?" She said. "Chuck full of questions this morning, aren't you?" Jace said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "That's Magnus, Alec's boyfriend, your in my bed and no, he is not an angel." Jace said.

Clary bolted up and winced. "Owww….why am I in your bed?" She said, clutching her head. "You got insanely drunk and tripped." Magnus said, leaning against the door.

"Good morning sunshine!" Alec said walking into the room with Advil and water. "AH, don't yell!" Clary said loudly. Alec raised his eyebrow at Jace who shrugged. "Here, this may make the voices not so loud." Alec said slowly in a whisper. Clary took the advil graciously.

"You owe me new shoes." Jace frowned. Clary choked on the water. "Why?" She said slowly, narrowing her eyes. "You blew chunks." Alec wrinkled his nose. Clary gagged. "Your fault. You probably deserved it." Clary shrugged.

"Deserved it? Ha! You'd be the new addition to the dance floor if not for me." Jace said, laughing mockingly. "Look, can I just go home?" She said tiredly. "Sure." Alec said before Jace could add anything.

Clary slid out of bed staring confusedly at her body. "Why…where did my dress go?" She said, looking at Jace. "Hey! Why are you looking at me!" Jace said throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't worry buttercup, I did it. And I'm gay so it's all good." Magnus said with a smile tossing Clary her dress. Clary frowned. "You are wearing my shirt however and I will be wanting it back." Jace said. Clary snorted.

"Great. Jace germs. I'll have to take a very long shower." She said with a sigh as she walked out the door. "I don't think I've ever heard a girl say she didn't like your germs." Alec said with a smile.

"I don't think Clary is a girl." Jace muttered. "I can hear you!" She shouted. Alec snorted. "Good!" Jace shouted back walking into the living room.

She was lounging on the couch, strapping her heels on. "Your shirt is longer than my dress." She complained. "Is that a bad thing?" Alec asked. "Somehow, yes." She said, sitting back up, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking to the boys. "Sure why not." Jace said, grabbing his keys. "Bye boys!" he said disappearing out the door. "Thanks Alec." Clary kissed his cheek running out the door after Jace.

"Jace! Stop!" She screamed at Jace who was jogging down the stairs of the apartments. "Ha! Never heard that one!" he said laughing. "Hang with me a bit longer, you'll hear it frequently." She grumbled.

"Why do you hate me?" Jace asked as they walked down the street. "You're a pretentious jackass who, if he could, would clone himself, make the clone get a semi-sex change, and forever be pleased." Clary said simply.

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart." Jace said sarcastically. She shrugged. "I don't lie." She said. "I've never done anything to you though." Jace said jogging backwards so he could look her in the eyes.

They widened to twice the normal size which was like gigantic green jawbreakers. "You squished Hammy and threw salt in my eyes!" She cried. "It was an accident! And like ten years ago!" Jace shouted back.

Clary glared at him. "I hold grudges. You killed my hamster and almost blinded me. I have ever right to hate you." She said. "Oh build a bridge and get over it Clary! It's the past! This is now! The beautiful glorious future!" He said throwing his hands up dramatically.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to get me to love you like the rest of the blind moronic bubblegum girls out there." She said staring at him with expectant eyes.

Jace hid the surprise on his face well. Of course that was what he was doing! He didn't want blue and pink hair and a year's worth of eyeliner piled onto one eye! He needed Clary! Of course he could go find another C but Alec would never let him live it down.

Plus, she was his biggest challenge ever.

"This is my place. Horrible seeing you!" Clary said walking into the building. Jace propped his foot against the door, yelling up the stairs. "I'll miss you Clary!" he heard a very distinctive snort.

"Oh go screw yourself!" She yelled, jiggling her keys in the door. Jace chuckled shutting the door and begin walking down the street, his head in the clouds.

"You're home!" Isabelle shouted at Clary. She widened her eyes. "Ouch, Izzy, hangover to the maximum degree. No lie. Shut your trapper." She said. Isabelle flinched and Simon walked into the room, his nose still buried in a comic.

"Where were you?" He said, glancing up and freezing. "That dress was tighter and black last I saw…when did it become loose and gray and oddly like one of mine but bigger?" Simon said, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"It's Jace's. This one over here," Clary waved her arms towards Isabelle who was examining her nails, "left me with Captain Brain Dead." Isabelle looked up, no apology written across it whatsoever.

"Jace is actually really smart. Remember high school? He had the best grades ever." She said. Simon scowled. "No offense." Isabelle fake smiled. Simon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I still ended up staying with him. You owe me double." Clary said, going to dig around in the fridge.

"Oh not like you didn't enjoy your night. You were crazy on that dance floor!" Isabelle grinned flipping around to face Clary. Clary looked up to glare. "You know…you should go on a date with him. I heard he's fun." Isabelle said nonchalantly.

Clary snorted before bursting into laughter, sliding down the wall and leaning against the fridge door. "You, my friend, are so funny." Clary said breathlessly.

"I'm not joking." Isabelle replied, twirling her hair around one of her fingers. "Me and Alec both agree. You too are really good for each other." Isabelle gave Clary a convincing smile.

"In what twisted universe?" Simon butted in. "They are nothing alike! Jace is an arrogant, rude, coldhearted, sadistic player! Clary is a sweet, honest, loving, caring person. How do you see similarities?" Simon said.

Clary felt her throat tighten just a tad at Simon's words. It felt good to here someone call her something so…nice.

"Ever hear the term opposites attract?" Isabelle glared at Simon. She obviously did not appreciate Simon calling Jace those things, despite how true they may be. "Look, Izzy, I'll think about it, okay?" Clary said frustrated. Isabelle grinned and Simon scowled.

"I got to go get ready for work and I really don't think my boss would like me showing up in a man's shirt and high heels." Clary said finally grabbing a soda. "You may get a raise though." Isabelle shrugged, snickering as she danced away from Clary's swatting hands.

"You really shouldn't try and smack me." Isabelle warned. "I have whips." Simon's eyes shot open and Clary gagged making Isabelle double over laughing.

"TMI!" She shouted. "What does that MEAN anyways? TMI?" Simon asked. Isabelle stopped laughing and stared at Simon. "What?" She said slowly. "Like seriously? Take My Innocence? Taunt My Iguana?" Simon asked.

Clary snorted. "Too much information dummy!" Clary said while Isabelle gave the much used are-you-an-alien look. "You scare me." She muttered.

_**A/N: Ok, that seemed a bit of an unfinished ending. Odd Cliffy in a way. ANYWAYS! The whole TMI thing ACTUALLY happened with my mom's friend and my mom. They couldn't remember what it meant and they were making up a ton of weird things. TMI shall forever be Taunt My Iguana now. haha**_


	8. OO Drama! AH!

_**A/N: Warning for language to all you non-cussing people. It's an angst chapter. Angst is best buddies with cursing. My apologies now.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Plot is though! Hehe **_

Clary huffed angrily walking back to her station. Sometimes bartending was the most outrageous job ever. She already had three beers spilt on her; four guys smack her ass, two numbers, and one guy pass out on her.

What a wonderful night.

"It's alright Clary. At least no one blew chunks on you!" Clary's friend and other bartender, Maia said. Clary sighed heavily, brushing her bangs off her face. "Yet. Maia, yet. It's only eight." She said. Maia laughed and walked to deliver the shots.

Maia was tall with braided dark hair and skin the color of mocha, something Clary was jealous of. "Waitress!" A scruffy man called, signaling his empty cup. Clary groaned and snatched the cup, putting it under the tap.

"Well hello beautiful." That musically annoying voice said from behind Clary. Clary closed her eyes. "Please. I'm having a dream. A really bad dream. You'll turn around and he'll be gone." She whispered, turning around opening one eye.

Jace was standing there smirking. "Do you always talk to yourself?" he asked. "Go away Jace." Clary said handing the man his beer. He pressed a few dollar bills into her hand and walked away.

"Aw, no hug?" Jace said opening his arms wide and smiling. Clary wrinkled her nose and walked away to the table. "Hi, how are you tonight?" She said chipper. "You're in a bad mood." Jace said.

She ignored him, taking the order with a fake smile. "Ok, be right back." She said winking. The guys, most likely college boys cackled. "Come on Clary. Talk to me." Jace whined, leaning against the counter.

Clary began whistling and bobbing her head to the music. She didn't even know the song, one of those rap songs that she could decipher the lyrics. "Clary. You don't even like rap." Jace said annoyed.

"Stalk much?" She muttered. "No. Facebook." Jace grinned. Clary glanced up in annoyance. "That's the same as stalking." She said. "You're talking to me." Jace smirked.

Clary shut her mouth and walked away with the order. "These are the last words you'll ever hear me say directed to you." Clary said over her shoulder. She placed the drinks on the table.

"Thanks doll." The closet guy, one with shiny black hair and mischievous green eyes said. Clary smiled and nodded. As she turned to walk away she felt the hard sting of his hand hitting her bottom.

Clary's eyes widening with fury as she slowly turned around. The guy smiled cockily and leaned back. "Excuse me." Clary seethed through her teeth. "You got some fine machinery." The guy said.

"Hey buddy, back off." Jace said placing an arm in front of her. "And who are you?" the jerk said. "No one. Go away Jace." Clary muttered. Jace glanced hardly back at her.

"Jace. Interesting name. Dorky sounding." The guy's buddies cackled. "Oh really. Let me guess, your name is Josh." The guy's eyes widened. "What a typical jackass name." Jace smirked, his eyes narrowing in a menacing way.

Josh's nostrils flared. "Jace. Leave. Now." Clary said pushing at Jace. "You're girlfriend obviously isn't fond of you." Josh said. "He's not my boyfriend." Clary said in surprise.

Josh's eyebrows raised in interest. "So he's just a stalker. Tad pathetic don't you think?" Josh said. Jace made a low growling noise in her throat. "Jace. Now. Walk. Away." Clary pushed him.

"I can fight my own battles." She whispered looking him in the eyes. Jace's eyes were black and tense. He glanced at Josh before going to walk away. Clary let out an agitated sigh.

Suddenly a wing went whizzing past her smacking Jace in the back of his head, sticky hot sauce coating his hair. Jace turned slowly, his fists balling up. "Jace. Jace. No." Clary pressed against his chest.

"Clary move." Jace demanded. "I mean it Clarissa." He said. Clary huffed. "He said move buttercup." Josh said pushing her out of the way. "Keep your hands off me!" Clary shouted, smacking him with the tray. Josh flung his hand out, cracking her against the head.

Clary stumbled backwards and fell. "Ouch. Damn it." Clary hissed, clutching her head. Jace's hand flew out and connected with Josh's jaw, a loud cracking noise making Clary wince.

"Clary!" Maia yelled running over. Maia bent down but Clary brushed her off. Josh swung at Jace but missed; Jace ducked and kicked him in the shins. Josh fell to the floor.

"Clary are you ok?" Jace knelt down. Maia glared at Jace. "She'd be fine if it wasn't for you pretty boy." Maia hissed. Jace looked startled briefly by her. "The guy was being a jackass." He said. Maia mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm fine Jace." Clary pushed her away, sitting up. Pain flooded through her head. "Ouch." She hissed. "Maybe I should take you home…" Maia said uncertainly.

"No. You have work. Stay. I'll catch a cab." Clary said, tossing off her apron. "Nonsense. I'll take you." Clary glared at him. "I'm fine Jace." She said. Clary began to walk away but turned around, kicking Josh who was groaning on the ground still in the stomach.

"Self-righteous bastard." She mumbled, kicking him again before snatching her purse from Maia's hands.

"No. Your not. You know, if you wanted my attention so desperately, you could have just asked." He said. Clary smacked him hard. "Ow, sorry. It was a joke. Kind of." Jace grinned and Clary smacked him again.

"Night Maia." Clary said walking out of the bar. Jace ran after her. "Isabelle isn't home. Her and Alec went to dinner." Jace said. Clary shrugged, wincing when pain shot through her head.

"Simon will be there." She said. Jace froze in his tracks momentarily. "Simon lives with you?" Clary smirked but said nothing. She raised her hand and hailed a cab. "You're stalking has failed you." Clary murmured as she slid into the cab.

Jace caught the door and slid into to, despite Clary's death glares. "Jace I put up with you in kindergarten when you stole my crayons and cookies. I put up with you through middle school and junior high when you tripped me in the halls and book checked me. I avoided you at all costs in high school, which worked wonderfully, may I add. Why break the ecstasy of a plan done well?"

Jace just stared at Clary for a moment. "Because I like you Clary." He said sincerely. Clary sputtered. "Oh Jesus Christ!" Jace grinned. "I'm sure he likes you too."

"Driver! Stop!" Clary yelled, hitting the seat. The cabbie slammed on his breaks, throwing Clary into the seat. She threw her money towards him and jumped out.

"Where are you going?" Jace called as Clary stormed away, muttering angrily to herself. She wouldn't get caught up in any pretty boy player's game. Not again. Once, yes she did like Jace. She loved Jace really. Would have done anything for him.

But then he broke her heart into a million of pieces and continued to stomp on them until they turned to fine filmy dust. And she vowed never would she offer her heart again to a jerk like him.

"Clary, Clary, stop." Jace insisted, yanking on her arm. "Don't touch me." She said through clenched teeth surprising Jace. His eyes widened, confusion and shock lighting them up.

"Why are you crying?" He said. Clary hastily wiped the tears away. She wouldn't cry. Not for him.

"I said go away Jace. Stay out of my life. I was doing fine before you waltzed along. Go to hell and on your way, grab a date. Even you could get lonely down there." Clary yanked her arm away from him and stomped off, leaving a dazed Jace in the street.

***~*~*The Next Morning*~***

"Next on Oprah!" The TV droned on, Jace downing a beer and slamming the glass on the table. "Ouch. Easy buddy." Alec said gently taking a seat beside Jace. "Fuck off." Jace muttered.

"Whoa, Jace, what's wrong?" Alec said, his eyes wide and innocent. It pissed Jace off all the more. "Last night I beat the shit out of some guy because he hit Clary. Then instead of thanking me she tells me to go to hell." Jace grunted, reaching for another warm beer at the base of his feet.

"Not everyone wants you around Jace." Alec said gently. "Don't be ridiculous." Jace snorted taking a long hard sip. "It wasn't that she…told me off," he said, taking drinks in between.

"Stop that." Alec said, snatching Jace's beer. Jace frowned. "Getting drunk is not the answer." Alec said. "To most things yes!" Magnus shouted from nowhere. Alec and Jace stared down the hall before Alec shook his head.

"It's either that or go punch random strangers and I'm pretty sure you don't want a call from the NYPD saying I punched granny!" Jace said, snatching the beer back. Alec sighed.

"Clary looked heartbroken Alec, like I had killed her somehow." Jace said shaking his head. Alec let out a shaky sigh. "Oh." Was all he said.

"Oh? That's your answer? Oh? Not well hey buddy it's not your fault. Bad night! Head ache! Blah blah blah gay sympathy shit!" Alec looked highly offended.

"Sorry. Hurting people is my therapy too." Jace mumbled before looking around randomly and taking another drink. Alec just glared. "Clary was heartbroken you moron. She used to love you. But you so blindly ignored her. Why do you think Isabelle and I are so desperately trying to open your eyes?" Alec said.

Jace froze. "Clary loved me?" he said. "She did! Hell she still may! But you keep tramping on her heart with your superficial, shallow bull! Be serious Jace and she may take you seriously. Your eyes sparkle Jace when you are around here. You use to be blind." Alec said.

"That is not true. I have better than 20/20 vision." Jace said, pointing his beer at Alec. Alec rolled his eyes. "You could see but you couldn't see anything in front of you. You slept walked everywhere. And she came along and suddenly you could see. You were awake Jace."

Jace sighed heavily. "This is crazy. You make it sound like I was falling in love with her." As soon as the words left his mouth he froze. Was he not? He couldn't stop thinking about her, about the playful curve of her mouth when she spoke and her fiery hair. Imagined how it would feel to run his fingers through it.

"Oh my god, I'm falling in love. I feel sick. Does love make you sick?" Jace asked Alec who smiled amusedly at Jace. "No, alcohol and sudden realizations do." From wherever Magnus was hiding, a loud amused chuckle echoed.

"I gotta go see Clary." Jace mumbled jumping up. "Whoa buddy. Shower, soap, deodorant. All that cleaning products. Maybe bleach." Alec shrugged. Jace smiled at him and thrust the beer in his hands and ran towards the bathroom.

"I'm in love! Sort of!" He shouted happily before disappearing in the bathroom. Alec sighed and tossed the beer. "No, your drunk. Defiantly!"

_**A/N: YAY! It's LONG! Hehe**_


	9. Bats, Smacks, and LipLocks

_**A/N: WHOA! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (in a non-creepy-stalkerish-way of course) I open my inbox and WABAM!! It was amazing! So of course I had to update! And just for you awesomeness I plan a long chapter! :D This should have some J/C action too **__****___

Jace panted as he jogged up to Clary's door. Boy was it a tiring run from his apartment to hers. Not to mention the stairs involved. Great, now he was sweaty again!

At least the run had sobered him up. He was now alcohol free! Ish. Jace knocked on the apartment door, bouncing on the edge of his heels. Light footsteps came closer and he stopped, freezing like a deer in the headlights.

"Damn it Simon, quit forgetting your—," Clary opened the door and froze, shock washing over her features before anger. "Keys. You're not Simon." Clary said. Jace grinned, his hands behind his back. "No. I'm not. I like to think I'm better looking than him but girls tend to like the nerdy appeal."

Clary sighed heavily and went to slam the door. Jace pressed his hand against it. "Please, Clary give me the time of day. I'll be serious. Scouts honor." He held two fingers to his forehead.

"Jace you were never a Cub Scout. It doesn't count." Clary said her eyes closed in frustration as she tried to close the door again. "I was too. For five minutes." Jace grinned.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Just let me in?" He said, his voice slightly begging. Clary let out a sigh before opening the door. "Don't make me regret this." She muttered before walking away.

Jace pumped his hand in the air and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He inhaled, the sweet scent of girl with the slight musk of man filled the apartment. And cookies. Yum.

"Sit." Clary gestured towards the couch. Jace, with his hands behind his back, wandered to the couch, the feel of cold, smooth leather felt good against his sweating back.

"What do you want?" Clary asked, picking up her cup of coffee and curling up in the recliner chair. She looked like a cat. "I love you." Jace said. Clary glared. "Get out." Jace smirked, glancing down. He'd figured.

"Ok, so maybe I'm not in love yet. But Clary…" he reached out his hand to grab hers. She just stared at it like it was going to bite her. Jace sighed. "I think I am. I'm asking for a chance. One chance."

Clary took a long sip of coffee, not looking at Jace. "Are you drunk?" Clary asked. "No. I was but I'm sober now." Jace said. Clary glanced down at where Jace's hand rested on the recliner, still open, still waiting.

He had weathered, calloused hands with long piano playing fingers. He wore his family ring, a big silver chunky thing. She sighed again, keeping her fingers circling the rim of her coffee cup.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes." She said, placing her coffee cup down on the table and sliding out of her chair. "Really?" Jace asked in surprise. Clary winked and walked towards her room, closing the door gently.

Jace grinned, leaning back against the couch and looking around the room. Pictures of Isabelle, Simon and Clary were everywhere. Ones from when they were all little and ones from now.

Jace got up and walked towards the photo wall, looking at a specific photo. Clary had cake smothered over her face, a giant shocked smile on her face. A lopsided crown nestled between her curls. Isabelle was bent over beside her and a few other girls that he didn't recognize were surrounding her. A big banner behind her with martini glass said "HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY CLARY!"

Jace chuckled and looked at the one beside it. It was the munchkin clan in the sandbox. It made Jace laugh loudly. _I remember that day. It was Alec's eleventh birthday party. _

Isabelle was poised, her lips pursed with one hand on her cocked hip, the other on her head. Clary was giggling, her cheeks were red from laughing; her tongue was hanging out of one side of her mouth. Simon was sitting beside her, his eyes crossed behind his glasses pulling on his ears and his cheeks puffed up. Alec was smiling softly, a birthday hat over one ear. Jace was just a blur as he launched like superman through the photo.

**Flashback**

"_Come kids! Get together! Smile!" Robert yelled. "Never! I will run free!" Jace screamed. "Jace!" Isabelle screeched as he stole her Barbie dolls, cackling wildly. "Jace give Isabelle her Barbie back." Maryse said. _

_Jace pouted and handed it back, Isabelle stuck out her tongue and skipped over to the sandbox where the rest of the gang was gathering. Jace cackled and jumped superman style across the photo, tackling Isabelle. "Jace!" Isabelle screeched! "I'll get you my pretty!" Jace imitated her favorite movie, Wizard of Oz. "You horrible, horrible boy!" Isabelle cried. "You broke Barbie's arm!" She said, smacking Jace repeatedly in the head with it. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ready?" Clary asked, fixing her shirt. Jace shook his head, looking at her. She was wearing a checkered green button down shirt with jeans that hugged her legs perfectly. Her hair was still a little wet and very curly hanging over her shoulders.

"Uh, yeah of course." Jace said, running his hand through his hair. "Where are we going?" Clary asked, snagging her jacket off the rack. Jace froze momentarily. "It's a surprise." Jace said. "You have no clue." Clary smiled.

"Yeah pretty much. But I'm good with spontaneous plans!" He winked at her as they walked out of the apartment. Jace began towards the stairs when Clary caught the back of his shirt. "Elevator." She said.

"There is an elevator?" Jace asked following Clary around the corner. Lo and behold, two shiny doors of laziness. "Damn it." He cursed, pressing the button. Clary snorted.

*~*

"Batting cages?" Clary asked as they approached the field. Jace smiled. "Yeah. You ever been?" Jace asked. Clary blushed. "No. I'm not good with bats." Jace laughed. "I'll teach you." Jace reassured her.

"A cage please." Jace said to the kid in the booth. "We'll need bats too and helmets." Jace said. The kid was about fifteen, smacking lazily on gum, with slanted purple bangs hanging across his face and eyeliner. It reminded Jace of mini-Magnus just with bad skin.

"Cage three, bats and helmets are on the wall." The kid said, pointing towards a metal wall adorned with bats and helmets. Clary's eyes widened. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Jace laughed and shook his head. "Follow me." He whistled. Clary slapped his shoulder. "I'm not a dog." She muttered. Jace snickered and grabbed a bat. "Watch out." He pushed her to the side, swinging it. It whistled through the air and Jace grinned.

"Alright, grab a bat." Jace said motioning towards the colorful rusted bats. Clary uneasily grabbed a pink one and swung. It hit Jace in the shoulder. "OW!" Jace cried and Clary squealed.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, just…broken shoulder." Jace winced, rubbing his shoulder. Clary went to touch his shoulder but Jace waved her off. "I'm fine. I swear." He smiled at her ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Clary slowly put on a helmet, her hair poofing out as she watched Jace slid a helmet on, favoring his left arm. "Let's go." Jace smiled at her, placing his hurt arm over her shoulder.

Clary fought the urge to wiggle out of it. She was going to play nice. Give him a chance right?

The walked into cage three and Jace threw down his bat. "Ok, come here." He motioned for Clary to step forth. "The ball is going to come straight down here, the strike zone ok?" He said. She nodded slowly, staring at the ball machine with wide eyes.

"You go to swing when it comes down ok?" Jace said trying to catch her eyes. She bit her lip. "Is it going to kill me?" She whispered. Jace laughed. "No. It won't kill you. Just stand where I say."

He grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and turned her around. "What are you doing?" Clary asked as he wrapped his hands around her. "Positioning you." Jace breathed in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine.

"Ok, bend you knees." Jace said, pressing his into hers just to make the bend a little. As soon as they bent she was pressed farther into him. Jace inhaled sharply and she squeaked an apology.

"Fine. Ok, wrap your hands around the bat. No, no don't choke it. Not to light either. There, there you go." He said, wrapping his hands around hers. They were dainty and soft, gripping tightly on the bat.

"Now…swing." He whispered. Clary tensed and swung, a clean cut through the air. "Good. Great job. Now, I'm turning on the machine." He said stepping out of the cage. He sent Clary a reassuring wink and pressed the on button, the machine whirring to life.

The ball whizzed out and Clary screamed. "Clary! Hit the ball!" Jace laughed. "It wants to kill me!" She whined. "It does not!" Another ball went past. "Hit the damn ball!" Jace said sitting down on the bench.

Clary clenched her eyes shut and swung, the ball cracking against the bat. "Oh! I did it!" She cried, jumping up and down happily. "Good job!" Jace smiled. The machine let another ball go and it went flying past Clary during her jump for joy. "Ohmygod!" She squeaked going back to her position.

Jace was practically bent over now he was laughing so hard. Each time she hit it she yelled and smiled like she won the lottery and when it went passed her by surprise she screamed.

"Am I done?" Clary asked the helmet titled on her head, her hair sticking in all directions. Jace chuckled and got up. "Yes. My turn." Jace said walking into the cage. "Did I do good?" Clary asked taking off her helmet.

"Very. It was amusing as hell." Jace winked, picking up his bat. Clary smiled and skipped out of the cage. "Press the button." Jace said, sliding into position. Clary punched the button and sat down on the bench.

The ball came and he swung, smiling victoriously as it went flying into the net. "Woo!" Clary yelled, laughing. Jace laughed and hit the next ball. "Do you take every date of yours here?" Clary asked, walking up the fence.

"No, only you." Jace said, smacking the ball. "Why?" Clary asked. "Because I normally don't date girls who would step in smelly cage." Jace turned to wink at her, the ball coming and smacking his other shoulder.

"Ouch damn it." Jace said rolling his shoulders, hitting his last ball. The machine shut off and he walked out of the cage. "You ok?" Clary asked nervously. "I'm fine." Jace said.

"I keep getting you hurt." She frowned. "It's sort of entertaining." Suddenly Clary smiled and Jace rolled his eyes. "Oh really? My pain is you entertainment?" He said, placing the bats up.

Clary smiled. "Hey, you deserve it if you ask me." Clary said. Jace laughed. "Maybe." He paid the kid who just grunted a goodbye. "Where to next?" Clary asked as they walked out.

"Next?" Jace asked, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Yeah, it's only two." Clary glanced at her phone. Jace frowned. "Most girls don't ask for a next." He said. "I'm not most girls." Clary said.

"Well…how about lunch?" Jace said, looking carefully at Clary. She smiled in acceptance. They walked along the park, the birds whistling softly around them. Jace narrowed his eyes in the sun as it hit him.

"You'd be fun to paint." Clary said. Jace glanced at Clary, a smile flittering across his lips. "Excuse me?" Clary let out a breathless chuckle. "You would. Blacks and white with flickers of gold." Jace grinned.

"For the sunshine coming out of my ass?" He joked. Clary slapped his chest. "Your eyes." She said, her breath escaping her as Jace turned to face her, the full power of his eyes on her.

"My eyes are gold?" Jace asked, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "Most of the time. Unless you're really mad. Then they are black, a scary black." Jace chuckled.

"So what have you been up to since graduation?" Jace asked. "Well, art, bartending, pushed my way through Art College. Babysitting Isabelle." Clary smiled. "You?" Jace sighed.

"Dating, going through college. I still get money from mom and dad so I don't have a job yet. But Alec and I are talking about opening a clothing store." Jace smiled. Clary laughed.

"Alec? Clothes?" Jace winced. "Ok, so he's going to be doing the money part. I'm designing." Clary snorted again. "You? Clothes?" Jace looked playfully hurt. "Ouch. Take a hit on my ego."

"You need it. Your head is the size of Manhattan." Clary laughed. "Oh really?" Jace laughed, walking towards Clary menacingly. "What are you doing?" Clary giggled backing up.

"No one insults me and gets away with it." Jace grinned, his hair falling over his eyes. "No!" Clary shouted running. "Get back here!" Jace cried, laughing as he ran after her. "You'll never catch me!" Clary giggled.

"Bull I won't!" Jace cackled, running faster. Clary squealed the wind whipping through her hair as she skirted around a baby basket and launched into a tree but not before Jace could snag her leg.

"AH! LET ME GO YOU MONSTER! ITS MY LEG!" Clary yelled kicking. Jace laughed and yanked. "AH!" She kept screaming and swinging. "LET GO DAMN IT!" Jace shouted.

"Babies!" The woman with the carriage said. "Oh sorry Ma'am!" Jace whispered. "LET GO…dang…IT!" Clary burst out laughing loosing her grip. She fell out of the tree and began rolling down the incline.

Jace, still holding onto her leg followed. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, crapppppp!" Jace screamed as he rolled. Clary slowly stopped and Jace rolled over her. "OW!" She laughed.

Jace jumped on top of her. "Ouch! You elbowed me!" Jace said, wincing. "Well you landed on me!" Clary huffed. Jace laughed. "Left me no choice. You insulted my wonderfully perfect head."

Clary let out a breathless laugh. "I'm not sorry." Jace scowled and grabbed her wrists, flipping him and her over so she was on top of him. "You should be." Clary flipped her weight so she was under him again. "I felt vulnerable." She explained.

Jace grinned and pinned her wrists above her forehead. "All the better to keep you captive by."

"Say you're sorry." Jace commanded. Clary shook her head, scrunching her nose. "SAY IT!" Jace laughed. "NEVER!" Clary giggled. "You're crushing my boobs by the way." Clary said.

Jace's eyes widened before laughter bubbled on his lips. "Sorry. See how easy it is?" he said. Clary attempted to shrug. "You have beautiful eyes." Jace said suddenly. Clary froze, her eyes being caught by Jace's.

"What?" She whispered. "You do. Like emeralds, that shirt just makes it greener. It's mesmerizing." Jace whispered. Clary flushed. "Jace?" Clary asked. Jace made a noise in the back of his throat.

"You are crazy you know that right?" She said. Jace chuckled once. "I know." It was silent; a bubble seemed to have formed around the two of them. The children and dogs and birds chattered away happily outside of them.

Jace bunched Clary's wrists in one hand and let one of his fingers run across her blazing cheeks. A shiver ran down Clary's spine as Jace's hot breath washed across her face as he sighed.

"Cold?" He whispered. "Not at all." Clary said, her voice husky. She took pleasure from the shiver running through Jace's body. "I've never wanted to kiss someone so bad." Jace admitted.

Clary's breath caught in her throat. "Then do it." She whispered. Jace smiled, leaning down and pressed his lips to hers. Clary stiffened then melted underneath him, yanking her hands free.

She twined her fingers into his hair, the smooth silk slipping through her fingers. Jace's fingers hungrily gripping at her waist, her skin burning against his. She could feel his heart beat pounding upon hers.

Clary pushed him away for air, breathing harsh. "I'm still hungry." She mumbled. Jace scoffed. "You ruin moments Fray, really you do. Precious Kodak moments poof! Because of you hunger." Jace said, rolling off of her and giving her his hand.

She took it, wondering if she was dreaming or if the was a practical joke. Oh horrible this would all be if it were a dare…

_**A/N: OHMYGOD! Sorry for the length! I got carried away….Hope you all liked it!**_


	10. FREE BEER!

A/N: So I just noticed I have over 100 reviews! YAY! So, I know I very late and I'm VERY sorry for that! Forgive me? Yay! Ha-ha, anyways! In one of my favorite fanfics she's got this mantra that OBVIOUSLY works because she's got close to 3500 reviews. It's AMAZING!!! So…I'm going to try it! Just for giggles. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

"Well boys! I did it." Jace said happily walking through the door. "Wear your shirt inside out all day?" Magnus asked, peeking out from his owl-looking glasses that he really didn't need.

"I—what? Damn it." Jace cursed, flipping the shirt back to normal. "No. I finally landed a date with Clary." He beamed proudly. Magnus's eyes widened. "Oh don't act so surprised." Jace scowled.

"You won…" Magnus murmured. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Magnus hollered. Alec ran out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his jeans and staring with a scared expression towards his boyfriend.

"What drug did you give him?" Alec whispered. "None I swear!" Jace raised his hands in innocence. "I only said I went out with Clary today…" Jace stared at Magnus who was muttering angrily to himself.

Alec gasped and started laughing. "Jace you won! The bet! You won the bet! Free beer!" Alec began dancing horribly, wiggling his shoulders as he looked towards the sky.

Realization dawned on Jace as he beamed and whooped. "I'm going to have free beer, yeah! For an entire year, yeah! No silly girly makeover woo! And Magnus is turning blue oh! Whoa, dude calm down…" Jace sang, laughing as he cha-cha around the apartment.

"What's all the commotion? Oh cha-cha!" Isabelle squealed and ran over to start a tango line. Jace swatted her away, frowning. Isabelle pouted and collapsed on the couch.

"I won a bet against Magnus." Jace smiled and Isabelle rolled her eyes. "What was the bet?" Suddenly Jace froze, realizing this was Clary's best friend and Clary was his winning piece.

"That I could wear my shirt backwards all day." Jace covered. Isabelle snorted and Alec raised his eyebrow. "Guys." Isabelle muttered. "Anyways! I'm here for all the juicy details on your date! Clary won't budge!"

Alec smirked and sat beside his sister. "Yes, please do. I haven't even heard about it yet." Magnus huffed and puffed his way to his recliner, grabbing his pipe angrily. "Sorry ladies, I don't kiss and tell."

Alec glared at the ladies comment but Isabelle nearly had a heart attack. "YOU KISSED HER?!" Isabelle shot up, shaking Jace's shoulders frantically. "Why didn't she sneak into the bathroom and call me?! It's girl code!"

Isabelle huffed and flopped back down. "It's true." Magnus said. "She's so dead." Isabelle muttered. "Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, calm your pretty self down. She'll probably tell you everything later. Once you get home. So shoo." Jace picked her and pushed her towards the door.

"Well aren't you a pleasant Peter!" She huffed and walked out the door, her heels making very loud stomps down the staircase. Alec sighed and leaned into the couch. "Kiss and tell or I'll destroy your jacket." Magnus said fiercely.

Jace raised an eyebrow and sat on the coffee table. "We went to the batting cages, walk in the park, ate some hot dogs and then walked around some more. Pleased?" Jace asked.

"How'd you kiss her?" Alec asked. "Tackled her down a hill then asked." Magnus snorted. "Such a romantic date. When's the next? Friday's Giants game?" Jace laughed.

"Football is on Sundays and Mondays oh smart one. And no. I'm thinking about inviting her to dinner tomorrow night." Jace grinned. "You do know you can drop the act right pretty boy? The bet is won. You can brush her aside like every other girl you date." Magnus said.

Jace's smile hardened. "Not this one Maggie. Not this one." He whispered harshly. "Maggie?" Alec asked, his nose scrunched. "Not important." Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "What is important is that Jace has a heart that beats not cold acid, no but loving red warmth." He smiled acidly at Jace.

"Go to Hell Magnus." Jace mumbled standing up and walking his room. "Ah, he sulks." Magnus smirked. "I mean it Magnus!"

*~*~*

"CLARISSA!" Isabelle screeched, bursting into the apartment. Clary and Simon jumped from the couch, staring in shock at the storming girl. "What? Who died?" Clary said, sinking into the couch. "You!" Isabelle flopped into the armchair, her hair splattering across her face.

"Simon, check my pulse. Last I checked, I was breathing." Clary said. Isabelle glared and Simon swiftly put the comic book away. "Now ladies, this problem isn't a big as you think—" He began.

"SHE KISSED JACE!"

"Isabelle!"

"You did what?"

Isabelle wore a proud smirk where Simon looked horrified. Clary stuttered glancing between the two. "Ok, so I did. But it was a…oh hell. Yes. I kissed Jace Herondale and I liked it."

"…_The taste of his cherry chap stick_…Sorry. I had to." Isabelle put a hand over her mouth. Clary's glare lessened and she continued. "He was actually nice to me today Simon. I had fun. Yes, we kissed. Yes, we kissed more than once. And yes, I enjoyed it." She said. Simon gulped, his face holding a greenish tint to it.

"And that's it? You're dating him now?" Simon asked. "Of course she is!" Isabelle said happily. Clary shot another icy look at her beautiful best friend. "Aren't you?" Isabelle's face wrinkled. "Are you drunk?" Clary asked.

"Actually I'm not. I'm just naturally bubbly tonight." She grinned happily. "Now answer my question woman!" Isabelle slammed her fist into the couch. "Yes, please." Simon said, his voice shaking. "You ok, Simon?" Clary asked, setting a hand on Simon's shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. I'm just…" he stood up and walked towards his bedroom. "Oh ignore him. He's pmsing." Isabelle said with a dismissive wave. Clary frowned, immediately shocked by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said, her voice confused. "I stole your number from Alec's phone." It was Jace. She rolled her eyes. "Figures." Isabelle was jumping giddily. "It's Jace isn't it? It is! Oh! It is!" Clary clamped her hand over the speaker.

"Nothing is stopping me from burning your shoe collection." She hissed. Isabelle squeaked and tossed a pillow at her. "Sorry. Isabelle was being—" Jace cut her off. "Isabelle. I know. So anyways. I was thinking, me, you, dinner tomorrow night?"

"Frisky fella, aren't you?" Clary said, leaning into the couch. "Ah, I try." Jace sighed. Clary giggled and agreed, hanging up. "If you deny me one more time about not dating him, I will scream my best girl scream and make your pretty little ears bleed."

"I'm not dating him."

Isabelle sucked in air, preparing herself. Clary leapt across the small area and covered the girl's mouth. Isabelle glared. "I'm going on a date with him, not dating him. Patience grasshopper." Clary said, her eyes wide and mesmerizing.

"You are a fun ruining, bubble-popping punk." Isabelle grumbled. Clary shrugged.

"It's what I do best."

_**A/N: Since I'm oh-so-late with this chapter, I'll make sure I update at least one more time before I hit the sack, ok?**_


	11. What A Tease

_**A/N: This…shall be entertaining.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plots and Jace's clingy exes! **_

"Is, is Clary really…has she seriously been in there for more than ten minutes?" Isabelle said from outside the bathroom door in mocking surprise. "Shut it Izzy. I have a curling iron and am not afraid to poke your eye out." Clary retorted.

"You know how to maneuver one of those?!" Isabelle screeched. Clary stopped curling her hair and glared menacingly at the door. "I am a girl, you know." Isabelle giggled. "I wonder sometimes." Her voice floated away.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and a high pitch squeal went past the bathroom door. "Is that Jace?" Clary shouted, clicking the curler off. "IT'S HIM! And DAMN does he look FINE!" Isabelle shouted back. Clary double checked herself in the mirror and burst out laughing. Was she really getting pretty for Jace?

Why yes, yes she was.

She quickly ducked out of the bathroom, wobbling in her heels. It was the only pair of nice shoes she owned, the one Isabelle had bought her for the club. Jace was standing in the doorway, his eyes widening and lazy grin spreading across his face.

"Just for me? You shouldn't have." He said. Clary rolled her eyes and stumbled over to him. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Wait, wait, wait a second." Simon said.

"Ah, look it's the mundane." Jace said with a smile, using his name from high school. Simon scowled. "It's such a well actually Jace, it's not. I can't say I'm happy to see you because I never have been."

Jace just grinned.

"Where are you taking her? When will she be back? Is she going to be safe? Should I give her mace or can you protect her correctly?" Simon began spouting off. "Alright, _dad_." Clary glared.

"To one of my favorite restaurants, she'll be back when she decides she prefers to be home, she will be more than safe with me you don't have to worry." Jace said with a smile. Simon mumbled something and half hugged Clary goodbye.

"Have fun you two!" Isabelle shouted as they walked out the door.

As they walked downstairs, Jace opened a car door smiling at her. "You drive?" She asked in surprise sliding into a nice black car with fresh smelling leather. "On the occasion." He said, jumping quickly into the driver's seat to avoid being run over.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked. "To a magical place of delicious food." Jace winked. Clary rolled her eyes and leaned back into the seat, enjoying the sensation of a real car rather than broken plastic seats of a taxi.

Clary felt Jace's hand wrap confidently around hers. She peeked down at her hand, now enveloped in his rough thin hands. "Brave aren't you?" She said. Jace looked over at her with a smile.

"We already crossed the lip line I figured I could hold your hand." Jace shrugged. Clary smiled, closed her eyes and, wrapped her fingers through his. "We're here Clary." Jace whispered in her ear. Her eyes popped open and she could see a nice restaurant in front of her.

"Whoa, Fancy-Schmancy." Clary whispered. Jace laughed, holding open her door. "When did you become polite?" She asked. "Years ago." Jace's eyes twinkled. "I believe you mean hours." She said nudging him playfully.

Jace laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her into the restaurant. There was sparkly lights and candles and roses everywhere inside the restaurant, smells of heaven coming from the kitchen.

"What the hell Jace? Did you crash the car or something and then take me to heaven?" She asked. Jace chuckled. "Welcome to my favorite restaurant in the city. I can't pronounce the name, so don't ask." Clary giggled.

"Hi, table for you and your sister?" The hostess asked. Clary tried to cock her eyebrow at the woman but both went up instead. Jace's arm tightened around Clary suggestively. Clary glanced sideways at Jace who was smirking prominently. "Table for two please. The most alone you can get." He said softly. Clary smiled and placed a hand gently on his chest. Her reward? The hostess's blue eyes flickered hotly in jealously. She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.

The waitress walked slowly, her hips swaying like Isabelle's the farthest booth, completely alone. She scowled at Clary as they sat, Jace moving his chair. "That girl was practically drooling over you. I was highly entertained, although I'm pretty use to it." She said, her face twitching into a smirk.

"Oh was she?" Jace acted as if he didn't notice. A blonde bubbly waitress bounced up to their table, smiling like it was Christmas and she was finally getting her pony. "Hi! I'm Jessica!" She said cheerfully. Clary snorted, covering it with a cough.

"What can I have for you tonight?" She asked her eyes trained on Jace. "We'll take a bottle of the finest wine you have." Jace gave her a polite smile. She finally took notice to Clary and frowned. "Are you even old enough to drink?" She asked, sneering. "I'm twenty four, thank you very much." Clary snapped. Jace laid a gentle hand over hers.

"Can I see an ID?" She asked. "She's twenty four." Jace reassured the waitress. She almost pouted and walked away with reluctance. "I mean, I know I'm short and all but really? Is the lack of a 'rack'?" She asked. Jace snorted loudly.

"I don't think that is the issue Clary." Jace said, laughing into his sleeve. "I just noticed you're wearing a tuxedo." Clary noted. "Oh look, a chicken!" Jace mumbled. Clary ignored him and began fingering the collar.

"Did you even wear a tuxedo to Prom?" She asked, frowning slightly. "One of my father's. I was more concerned on…never mind." Jace cut himself off. Clary rolled her eyes. "Typical."

The waitress returned with the wine, carefully pouring some into a glass for Jace, frowning the entire time. Jace let his gaze fall from Clary's and he took a sip, winking a little bit. "Wonderful, thank you." He said with a gracious smile. The girl walked away in a much better mood.

"You shouldn't tease the staff like that. It isn't fair." Clary said, leaning on her palm. The bracelets she stole from Isabelle clinkered down her arm. "And why not?" Jace asked, mimicking her position. "Because I'm your date, not her." She said. Jace lifted his hand and began twirling one of her curls around his finger.

"You don't have to worry Clary." He said. "Oh but don't I?" She asked. Jace's eyes darkened just a little bit, glowing dark amber beneath the candlelight. "No. You don't. I promise." He said softly.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress said, a little too loudly. Clary jumped and turned her fierce glare towards the waitress. "I'll take the shrimp Fettuccini." She said slowly.

The waitress lifted her eyebrows in a challenging way and moved her smile, growing brighter towards Jace. "The same please." He said, handing her the menu. She sniffed, disappointed and left the table.

"I thought you were going to rip her throat out." Jace chuckled. "I contemplated it." Clary said, her voice cold. Jace poured Clary a glass of wine, handing it gingerly to her. "Here. Drink away your angers." He said. Clary grumbled and took a large gulp of the wine.

"Jace?" Someone asked, coming up to the table. "Oh Tracy!" he said with a smile that wavered. Clary glanced at the girl, who's smile faltered too. "It's Staci." She said. "Oh right. Right. My apologies." He said.

"You don't look so sick with the Swine Flu." Staci said, her voice accusing. Clary giggled once into her palm and looked at Jace expectantly. She thought he would look flustered, but he looked cool and calm as always.

"You'd be surprised what medicine can do." He said. Staci looked suddenly at Clary. "Who is this?" She asked, her voice raising a pitch. "Staci, this is—" Clary cut him off, sticking her hand out.

"Clary Fray." She said with a wide smile. "Old friend of Jace's." She said charmingly. "Oh well, it's nice to meet you." Staci was obviously thrown off by her lack of hate towards Staci nor her non-existent jealously.

"I, I better get going. Nice seeing you Jace, Clary." She said, scurrying away. "Swine Flu? Should I be worried? You did kiss me." Clary said, leaning towards Jace. "I can explain that." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm sure you could." Clary was smirking.

Jace leaned closer, their noses almost touching. The smell of wine was strong between them, the scent of each other's breath mixing together. "I'm not sick nor was I ever. She was clingy." He explained. Clary's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Keep stuttering over yourself. It's entertaining." She said.

Jace's eye narrowed. "I can get you sick if you'd like." He said. "I thought you just said you were never sick." Clary smiled. "Maybe I lied." Jace said, his eyes flickering towards her lips. "Well maybe I don't like liars." Clary began to lean back but Jace caught her chin with his hand and pulled her forward.

He pressed his lips to hers softly and timidly at first. Clary leaned in, smiling beneath his lips. "Feeling ill yet?" he murmured against her lips. Her smile grew more pronounced and she pulled him closer.

"Uh em." Someone coughed. Clary let go angrily and looked up, with no surprise to see the waitress. She set the food down in front of them and smiled bitterly. "Anything else?" She asked.

"You can go—" Clary began angrily. Jace placed his hand over her mouth. "Ha, be quiet. No thank you." He said to the waitress. Clary licked his hand as the waitress walked away. Jace let go, looking at his hand with disgust.

Clary laughed. "Its just spit." She said. Jace wiped his hand along the napkin. "I wasn't finished with you." He said. Clary looked up from her food, noodles hanging from her mouth.

"I have food Jace. You never, ever interrupt a woman when she has delicious food in front of her. You and your manly man hormones can chillax for a bit ok?" Jace frowned but dug into his food anyways.

Their dinner was filled with banter about high school, kids they knew, stupid things Jace did, and awards Clary won without Jace noticing. "You really did that?" he asked in surprise. "Yeah, the mural on the wall?" She nodded, wiping the pieces of her dinner that clung helplessly to her off her face.

"I thought they brought a professional in to do that." He said, his eyes glowing in respect. The waitress, already have given up by now, dropped the bill and walked away without a word.

"Horrible service. But yes, that was I. You are in it by the way." Clary smiled secretly and stood up. Jace stuffed the money in the book and jumped up after her. "I am?" He said, grabbing her hand nonchalantly. Clary smiled down at it and nodded.

"I'll let you to find it."

*~*~*

Clary was pressed against the cool brick wall outside her building, smiling up at Jace. He was leaning over her, whispering softly. "I had a great time." He said. "Do you say that to every girl?" She asked. "Yes but I mean it this time." He said, his face growing closer to hers. His hands came off the wall and gripped her face between his palms. His thumb brushed against her cheek softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

He pressed his lips to hers ever so softly, just brushing them across the surface. Clary shivered and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him down. His lips crashed onto hers in shock.

Clary then pushed him away, smirking in satisfaction at his shocked expression. Hunger blazed in his eyes. "Goodnight Jace. I had fun too." With that she ducked beneath his arms and was gone, disappeared into the building.

Jace shook his head, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. "What a tease."

_**A/N: THERE! I did it! Two long chapters! And stayed up way too late! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	12. A Walk In The Park

A/N: You all are fantastical!! So many new reviews, I wanted to cry. It was amazing. I love you all! And now…. I have AMP, inspiration, and sadistic nature…MWAHAHAHAHA

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. Yet. Mwahahahah!

*~*~*~*

A hand brushed Clary's hair back gently from her face. She smiled and rolled over, closer to the hand.

"Clary, Clary, wake up." A soft voice whispered.

"Clary. The house is on fire." The voice said again, panic rising. Clary didn't move, just nestled her face into her pillow. "Clary, there is an art convention!" The voice tried again. Again, she didn't move.

"PANCAKES CLARY!" Isabelle shouted. Clary shot up, her eyes feverishly looking around. Jace sat beside the bed, his golden eyes in wide orbs. "I should have known. Food. Of course." He chuckled.

"Why are you in my bedroom?" Clary grumbled, pulling the blanket around her body. She felt exposed in her thin night shorts and tank top. Chills from the overly air-conditioned house ran through her body.

"Because Clary, Isabelle let me in. And she picked your lock for me." He smirked. Clary rolled her eyes and sunk back into bed.

"It was quite impressive really." Jace said, a proud smile lighting up his face. Clary looked at him grumpily. Jace snickered, reaching his hand out to pat down her hair.

"You had sex hair. Good dreams?" He asked suggestively. Clary swatted his hand away and jumped out of bed, pointing angrily at the door.

"Out Herondale. Before you become one of the female race."

Jace stood up slowly, smiling friskily. "You know," he whispered, coming closer. "You are very, very cute when you are mad." Clary grabbed his shirt and pushed herself taller.

"You have two seconds. One," Jace laughed and ducked out of the door. "I'm out, I'm out. " Clary smiled happily and went to sit back on her bed. She folded her hands easily over her lap and began staring at Jace.

"Is there a reason why you are here so early?" Clary asked. Jace leaned against the doorframe and cocked an eyebrow at her. She resisted the urge to frown. Stupid talented person.

"Clary, it's almost two o'clock." Jace said worriedly. Clary frowned and looked at her alarm clock. He wasn't lying. It was!

"Clary do you want, oh its you." Simon said glaring at Jace. "Hello friend." Jace smiled. Simon stared blankly at Jace and then back at Clary.

"Did you drug his dinner? He's being nice. It's scary." Simon asked. Clary chuckled and shook her head.

"He's been oddly nice lately. It is scary. I keep waiting for the pun to come." Clary said. Jace was glaring heavily between the two. Clary just flashed him a cheesy smile. "We still love you Jace." She said.

"Speak for yourself. I, for one, have never loved Jace." Simon said leaning on the door beside Jace.

"Ah, don't lie. You know you fancied me too." Jace said with a smart-ass smile. Simon sighed heavily and hit his head against the doorframe.

"I once fancied the idea of you getting hit by a truck. Does that count?" Simon asked. Clary chucked a pillow at him, hitting Jace and Simon with one hit. She giggled and began her victory dance on her bed.

Jace laughed and chucked it back at her. It hit her in the face, causing her body to rock backwards. "OW YOU LITTLE PUNK!" She screamed, throwing it back.

"Enough! If something break, I kill all of you." Isabelle warned, waving a spatula at them as she approached the door. Jace cocked his eyebrow at the spatula in a true horror.

"With what? You're cooking?" Jace asked. Isabelle gasped and smacked him with the sticky spatula. Jace scowled, attempting to wipe the batter off.

"Do you want pancakes Clary?" Isabelle asked sweetly. Clary shook her head fiercely. "I'm ok. Really. Thanks." She said quickly. Isabelle frowned. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"No one wants pancakes Isabelle." Jace said. "I want pancakes." Simon said defensively. "No, you want to sleep with Isabelle." Jace retorted. Simon's cheeks turned red and Isabelle smirked.

"How flattering."

"Jace. Out." Clary demanded. "I am out!" Jace complained, pointing to his feet. "No, I mean out of the house. Now!" She said. Jace opened his mouth to protest but Clary glared.

"I'll meet you by the elevator in five minutes, alright?" She promised. Jace sighed and walked towards the door. "You sure you don't want pancakes?" Isabelle shouted after him.

"NO ONE WANTS PANCAKES!" he shouted back playfully. Isabelle pouted and slinked back to the kitchen. "I do Isabelle! Really!" Simon chased after her. She giggled and clapped her hands.

"I hope you're hungry." She said. "Oh he's hungry alright." Jace chuckled, opening the front door. "JACE HERONDALE!" Clary screamed, jumping out of bed.

"I'M GOING!" He yelled back, the door slamming shut. Clary chuckled and shut her door softly, immediately heading towards her closet. She tossed a colorful sweater and a pair of jeans on to the bed and changed swiftly.

She just made it out to the elevator as Jace looked up with a smile. "You had two more seconds. Impressive." He said, bending down to kiss her cheek. "So why am I meeting you out here?" She asked, kicking the button.

"Because we are going for a walk in Central Park." He said, taking her hand. The elevator dinged loudly. "Are we now?" Clary asked. "Yes, we are. I've planned a romantic stroll followed by some delicious hot dogs." He smiled.

Clary's stomach growled on cue, making Jace laugh. "Ok, perhaps hot dogs first."

*~*~*~*

"Jace the sun is setting." Clary whispered, nudging into his side. Jace looked across one of the many ponds, the sun casting an orange and pink light across the mucky water.

"It's beautiful. Just like you." He said, smiling down at her. Clary rolled her eyes. "What about muggers? This is their favorite time! It's like they are vampires, but only into money, not blood." Jace laughed and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big bad muggers." Jace said. Clary smiled softly and pressed herself into his side. Jace bent down and kissed her hair. "I'm buying you stilts. You are just too short." He complained. Clary elbowed him, enjoying him wincing.

"There. I'm taller. Just stay ducked down." Jace growled something under his breath. Clary reached over and kissed his cheek. A man came running up a large camera in hand.

"Hey, how are yah? I'm Jeremy. I work for the Times." He stuck out a frail hand. Jeremy reminded Clary of Simon, skinny and large glassy with messy brown hair flopping in his face.

"I've been watching you guys for a while…" he began. Jace's face grew dark. "No, no, not like that man. No. I write the romance columns and I was wondering…if I could take a picture? And maybe get an interview?" He asked shyly.

"Why?" Clary asked, her head tilting to the side. "You two seem like a legit happy couple. Like you're in love but you are taking it slow. Just how it's supposed to be taken. Unlike these fools these days that think love is found after a drink or two." Clary laughed and nudged Jace.

"Want to Jace?" She whispered. "I'm sure you'd just love to be posted for the world to see." Jace rolled his eyes and then nodded reluctantly. "Alright, shoot away. If this turn out horrible, I'm hunting you down." Jace threatened the boy.

He nodded and lifted his camera up. "Just walk and ignore me ok? Go back to the way you were." He said. Jace shrugged and began walked slowly. "Act natural Clary. You look like you are being watched." Jace whispered.

"I am! Or…I will be!" She hissed. Jace laughed and kissed her hair again, pulling her closer. "Close your eyes. Imagine it's just you and me, walking down the beach. The sun is setting and the sand is squishing beneath your toes. The waves are crashing gently behind you and all you can feel is my arms around you and the salty breeze."

Clary did as he said, sighing in content. "That sounds nice." She said. "Doesn't it?" He whispered dreamily. Clary could barely hear the sound of the camera clicking.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asked quietly. Clary was snapped from her reverie. She glanced backwards at Jeremy who was looking rather sheepish. "Clary?" Jace asked.

Clary sighed, blushing vividly. "Sure why not." She said quietly. Jace lifted her chin slowly, bringing her eyes to meet his. The camera snapped. "You can think of England if you'd like." He said.

"I've never been to England."

Jace smiled and bent down to kiss her softly. The camera clicked a few times before Jeremy said they could stop. Clary waved her hand aimlessly at him and Jace chuckled, his chest vibrating against hers.

He pulled away from, Clary squeaking in protest. "The man has questions." He said slowly, although passion burned in his eyes. "Questions smestions. I want a kiss!" Jace bent down and brushed his lips quickly against hers.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand. "Do you mind if we go to the coffee shop?" Jeremy asked, eyeing the passersby warily. They walked towards the small coffee shop dimly lit and filled with plastic pink booths.

Jeremy filled open a notebook and a pencil. "Ah, old school." Jace grinned. Jeremy smiled shyly. "When did you meet?" he asked. "When we were in fifth grade." Jace said. He had met her through Alec.

"Have you been dating since then?" Jeremy said in shock. Clary laughed loudly. "Oh no. I actually hated him up until a week ago." Jeremy's eyebrow rose in question.

"We… bad blood. But our best friends, who happen to be siblings, changed that." Jace said slowly, smiling admiringly down at Clary. "What do you have in common?" He asked.

"Nothing really. He's into sports and beer and girls, just like most guys. He likes to dress nicely and is extremely arrogant and sarcastic." Jace cut her off with a frown. "And she prefers to sleep until two o'clock, wear sweats all day and paint. She loves to paint. I think she loves her pictures more than anything. And she is sarcastic too, bitterly so."

Jeremy was slightly frowning now, but awe still flickered in his eyes. "How do you get along then?" he asked.

"Oh we don't. Yet we do. I can bicker at her and she can scream and hit me and yet we both know we don't mean it." Jace said.

Clary looked expectantly at him. "Ok, so we do. But love isn't love without the trials. You can't have a perfect, romantic gush factor all the time. Without the screaming and yelling and insults, you just have cheese. You must add jalapeno to that cheese. Other wise its plain and it grows boring."

Clary held a new light in her eyes as she gazed up Jace. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was shallow and her stomach felt as light as a cloud. It made her feel almost nauseous but in a good way.

"If I just kept telling her over and over how amazing she was, eventually she'd grow bored of me and walk away. You can't have love without passion but you have to have excitement too. Passion is like a fire. You got to add wood or else it dies out. Yeah, the fire crackles loudly when you throw more wood on it and yeah, it kind of scares you a bit. But if you don't add that wood, you're going to be out of a heat source."

Clary gulped, trying to swallow the rock forming in her throat. She tried to look away, to hide the panic she felt raising in her stomach and the nervousness glimmering in her eyes but most of all the emotion that was engulfing her into being.

Love.

"Thank you. Both of you. Pick up the paper this Sunday." Jeremy winked and shook Jace's hand. "Nice meeting you both. And good luck with the fire." He said, leaving the coffee shop.

Jace looked down at Clary and his face fell soft. "What's wrong Clary? You look sick and overjoyed and too many things at once." He said. Clary didn't respond, she just pressed her lips softly to his, closing her eyes gently.

Clary's head fell into the crook of his collarbone and she breathed in his scent, like limes and sunlight. "Clary?" Jace whispered. She pressed her lips softly, as soft as a feather to his collarbone.

"Just…hold me. Don't speak." She whispered. Jace's arm wrapped around Clary and hugged her tightly to him. They sat like that for a long time until Jace finally whispered that he had to get her home or Isabelle might decapitate him with a frying pan.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked shyly, lifting her eyes to meet his. "I just want to stay with you. Nothing more. I just want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them. Just once." She said.

"I would love that." He whispered. Clary called Isabelle and said she'd be home tomorrow. Despite her denying, Isabelle was dead set on that Jace and Clary would be having a little bed gymnastics.

Magnus looked up from the recliner, a pipe sticking out from his mouth. "Ah, if it isn't our little dancer." He said with a smile. Clary waved gently at Magnus. "I'm sober this time." She promised.

"I can tell. You drunk is like a hurricane. You are loud, proud and very clumsy." Magnus chuckled. Clary blushed. "Where is Alec?' Jace asked.

"Shower. He refused to let me join so I wait patiently." Magnus sighed dramatically. "He is still so shy. The closet is open Alec! The closet is open! Quit playing peek-a-boo Alec!" Magnus cried.

"Does he always do this?" Clary whispered. Jace chuckled as Magnus kept crying out. "No, not always. Sometimes he complains about Alec's fashion like this." Jace shrugged.

"ONE FOOT OUTSIDE THE DOOR ISN'T ACCEPTABLE ALEC!"

"I'm scared." Clary whispered. Jace laughed and led her to his monk like bedroom. "I'll get you a tee-shirt." He said, digging through his drawers. Clary plopped on the bed, yanking off her shoes. Jace tossed her a shirt, it landing sloppily on her head.

"Thanks." She grumbled. Jace chuckled, kissed her cheek and left the room momentarily. Clary wiggled out of her pants and tee shirt and slipped into Jace's over sized tee shirt.

"COME BACK TO ME!" She shouted. Jace's golden head peeked in the door, laughing as she sprawled across the bed.

"Hmm, I wouldn't do that if you only want me to sleep." Jace teased. Clary laughed and snuggled under the covers. Jace clicked off the lights. Clary blinked, attempting to adjust to the darkness surrounding her.

Jace lied beside her, wrapping an arm around her. He had changed, his bare chest pressing against her back. "Your hair smells like strawberries." He commented, inhaling deeply.

Clary smiled softly and turned over, pressing her face into his chest. "You smell like sunshine and limes." She said. "That's…strange." Jace said slowly. Clary giggled. "I like it."

Jace wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing her hair softly and rest his head atop hers. "Sleep Clary." He whispered. Clary shook her head, tickling his chest with her hair and lifted her head up.

"What?" Jace whispered in the dark. The city lights peeking through his curtain washed out his hair and eyes, turning them bright molten silver.

"I want a kiss goodnight." She whispered. Jace pressed his lips to her softly, bringing a hand up to brush her hair out of her face. Electricity sparked in the places his hand touched as it dragged down her shoulder and around her waist. It trailed lightly against her spine, making shiver roll down her back.

"Now sleep." Jace whispered, pulling away. Clary happily obliged this time, snuggling in closer to Jace and let her eyes slip closed into a dreamy haze.

A/N: Ok, if the two chapters YESTERDAY didn't make up for it, THIS huge baby better! :D I apologize for the length but I had to set everything up juuuusssttt right or else the story would be all wacky. I have given you three massive chapters of adorableness. And just like you all assumed, Clary has to find out about the dare…. (Is it wrong that I'm excited for that?)

REVIEW!


	13. The Book

_**A/N: I was going to wait for a little bit but I just can't! For you non-cussing people, preparing your eyes. Explosions are about to go off! I tried to keep it to a minimal. For all of you that asked, "When is Clary going to find out?" You have come to it my friends. There are a lot of italics, because there is a lot of emphasizing. And there is italics and bolding on the REALLY emphasized ones! Enjoy! (OH! And look! It's chapter 13. How appropriate.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mortal Instruments. Only my own personal copy. I do however own the plot!**_

Clary stirred in the middle of the night, her eyes fluttering open. "Where am I?" She whispered, feeling someone's hand tighten around her. She looked up to see Jace, soft and serene in his sleep.

Clary smiled and leaned up to kiss his chin. Jace's arm tightened, the opposite of what she wanted. She slipped underneath his arm with some struggle and fell onto the floor.

"Oomph."

"I'm ok." She whispered to no one, crawling to the door. She used the handle to pull herself and almost hit herself in the head with the handle. "God, his room is trying to murder me." She grumbled, stumbling into the kitchen. She clicked on the light, covering her eyes as the light blinded her.

Once her eyes adjusted she reached into the cabinet she assumed was cups. It was stocked with shot glasses. "Jeez. Drink much?" She mumbled, trying again. She got it right that time. She carefully filled it was water, happy to see Jace's water was clear.

She leaned against the counter, sipping her water when she saw the cover of a book peeking from under a stack of magazines. It was thick, old leather bound and stuck out in the apartment like a sore thumb.

She pulled it out, running a hand over the leather. She set her glass down, wincing at the clattering. "No, don't pry Clary. Don't do it." She grumbled. "STOP HANDS!" She screeched quietly, as her hands slowly opened the book.

"Ah, look what you've done." She shook her head at her hands. "I just won't look." She promised herself, her eyes squishing shut. But they disobeyed her too, peeking at the page.

After that one peek Clary couldn't handle it. It was a profile of some sort. A picture of a blonde girl with rainbow streaks sat in the corner. Her cell phone number, scrawled on a napkin was taped against the other corner. A name was scrawled across the top, the first letter bolded in a glitter sharpie.

ALEXANDRA

Clary frowned, flipping the page. Another profile, Bailey, scrawled across the top. The next page, the same as the next. Clary, growing breathless scanned each page, pictures, names, and numbers flowing past her until the last page. Clary froze, her breath coming out in a whoosh.

Her picture, one they took at a photo booth on their first date, was pasted in the corner, her cell phone number written neatly on a piece of paper. Her name was scrawled on the top in elegant handwriting; swirls and twirls making it seem extravagant.

Clary's hands trembled with anger as she turned the next page, a piece of notebook paper with that same elegant handwriting. Her throat was swelling so tight she couldn't stand to breath.

"_I, Magnus Bane, make this deal with Jace Herondale on the date of September, 18 of 2009. Jace Herondale must date 26 women in fifty days, one for each letter of the alphabet. Should Jace Herondale fail to complete this task, I, Magnus Bane, have full permission to give him a makeover. Should Jace Herondale complete said task I, Magnus Bane, must pay for Jace Herondale's beer for one full year."_ She read shakily. The ink spread as a teardrop fell from her cheeks onto the paper.

_No…No…NO._

At the bottom, Jace and Magnus had signed it. Clary slammed the book shut. She did the only thing she could think of, the only thing she truly wanted to do. She stormed into Jace's bedroom and began shrieking at the top of her lungs. Jace jumped out of bed, eye's feverish.

"What's wrong?" he said, his voice hitting notes Clary had not known he were possible of. Clary's eyes had grown to a solid black, her fist clenched. She swung at him, just barely missing.

"_What's wrong you ask me? What's wrong?"_ She growled. Jace's face fell as he stared. "What's wrong is you are a selfish, arrogant, asshat! You are a bastard!" She screamed, slapping him across his chest repeatedly. Jace flinched.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked. "The book Jace! _**The book!**_ I found the book! I was just a pawn, just a _letter_?!" Clary screamed. Alec and Magnus rushed in, tying their robes tighter.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, his hair sticking in various directions. Clary turned on him, pointing a finger in his face. "_AND YOU! YOU KNEW TOO_! I know your handwriting Alec! And you too Magnus!" She screamed. Alec's face froze in horror. Magnus's face fell into his opened hand.

"Clary, calm down." Jace grabbed her arm. Clary turned around and slapped him across his face. He rocked backwards, clasping his face. A red mark welled immediately to his face yet it did not satisfy Clary.

"_Don't you dare touch me."_ She seethed.

"You _lied_ to me. You made me _fall for you_ Jace. You made me _fall in __**love**__ with you_!" She began crying then, tears pouring down her face like a river that refused to be shushed.

Jace's eyes displayed his emotions stronger than ever. His heart, crushing into powder as she cried, bubbling out her words. He wanted so badly to reach for her but she backed away, hitting the wall.

"You made me believe you had _changed_ Jace!"

"I did change! I changed as soon as I saw you Clary! You made feel something I've never felt Clary." Clary stomped forward. Jace backed up. Clary was surprisingly frightening when she was angry.

"I love you Clary! _**I**__**love you**_!" Jace yelled back, shocked by his own words. It was such a silly thing, love. It came out at the worst of times.

"Oh stop with the _bullshit_ Jace! You can't fool me, not anymore! Just leave me alone! _**Leave me alone**_!" Clary screamed, grabbing her clothes off the floor. She pushed Alec out of the way, not caring one bit that he hit the floor and ran out of the apartment.

It was pouring rain but she didn't care about that either. She ran down the street, her feet pounding against the wet concrete as she ran. The rain blinded her but she knew where she was going. People stared at her and she screamed at them too. It felt good to scream.

She pounded on the front door, crying although you couldn't tell. The carpet of the apartment hallway was growing a dark blue by the second.

Simon opened the door, blurry eyed and half asleep. "Clary?" he whispered. She tossed herself into his arms, sobbing and soaking his shirt. "What's wrong?" He asked, his hands unsurely wrapping around her.

"Jace. Jace is what is wrong. I was just a game. A stupid bet! That's all I was! All I was!" She ranted, slipping to the floor. "He lied. _He lied_ Simon." She cried, curling into a ball.

"What in the name of Prada is going on out here?" Isabelle muttered. She froze, staring at her best friend, soaking wet and sobbing on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" She screeched, falling the floor beside Clary.

Isabelle's dark eyes flashed murderously up to Simon. "What did you do to her you scrawny little punk?" Simon's eyes grew wide but Clary stopped him. "Don't blame Simon. It was that bastard of a blonde headed jerk." Clary mumbled, sniffling.

"What?" Isabelle growled. "Jace, something about being only a bet?" Simon said, his voice confused and deeply angry. "I'll kill him." Isabelle muttered. "Come on Clary." She mumbled softly, helping Clary off the ground.

Isabelle supported most of her weight to the bathroom and helped her strip down and get in a hot bath. Clary sobbed as she soaked in the hot water, Isabelle muttering sadistic plans to her as she helped wash her hair.

"Don't you worry Clary. He won't survive for long." She would whisper reassuringly. Once Clary began shivering from the heat Isabelle helped her into bed, stuffing her in Clary's bed with her favorite stuff animals. Isabelle lay beside her, running a loving hand across her hair.

"I'm so _cold_ Isabelle. The cold won't go away. It's like its _haunting_ me, setting deep inside my core." Clary murmured absently. Her eyes weren't focused on anything and tears ran slowly down her face.

Clary cried through out the night until she was too tired to cry no more and fell asleep. Isabelle stayed awake the entire night, seething in silence. More than once she had to wipe away her own loose tears. Clary would start to talk in her sleep, crying and screaming. Isabelle would shush her gently and whisper horrible nothings to make her fall back asleep.

Dawn peeked its hello's through Clary's window. Clary slept soundly now and Isabelle slipped out her bed when the doorbell rang. Simon was asleep on the couch, worry and anger written across his face, even in sleep.

Isabelle flung open the door, her anger rushing to the front as Jace stood at the door, looking heartbroken and distraught. "Get in the hall. _**NOW**_." Isabelle hissed. Jace backed into the hallway and Isabelle slammed the door.

As soon as she turned around, Jace began to speak. "Isabelle, listen to me," He was cut off my Isabelle's hand, cracking against his jaw. He stumbled backwards, cursing in pain.

"I deserved that." He muttered, holding his jaw. Isabelle's nostrils flared. "No, you deserved _more_ than that. You _**deserve**_ your _skin peeled back by the nail_ and _lemon juice_ poured _slowly_ over it. You _**deserve**_ a ravenous pack of _wolves_ _tearing you limb from limb_. You _**deserve**_ more than just a measly _slap_." Isabelle snapped.

"Isabelle, I—," Jace tried again but she cut him off. "I wake up to find my best friend, dripping wet and on the floor bawling _because of you_. I watched her sit in a bathtub, acting like a totally zombie except for her constant tears as I washed her hair, attempting to scrub away your memory. I laid there for hours, Jace, _hours_, listening to her cry until she could cry no more tears and fell into a restless sleep, crying and screaming even then. And you have the audacity to come here and think you can just walk right in? Like nothing is _wrong_? Nothing touches you does it Jace. It never has."

"You don't think I'm upset too Isabelle?" Jace shouted, lunging into her face. Isabelle didn't back down but held strong and tall. "Upset, Jace? Is that what you took from that? Upset? She's devastated. You crushed her poor little heart into a powder that can never be fixed. She is destroyed because of you." Isabelle jabbed a sharp nail into his chest.

"If you knew what was best for you Jace Herondale, you would walk away now and never come back." Isabelle said, her voice growing eerily calm.

"I feel horrible, _wretched_, about what I've done Isabelle. I _wish_ you would peel my skin back by the nail and drip lemon juice over it slowly. I _wish_ you let a ravenous pack of wolverines tear me limb from limb. Because I _do _deserve _every_ amount of pain I've placed upon her ten fold." Jace whispered, his eyes begging her.

"She was never meant to find out." He whispered, his destroyed eyes closing slowly. Isabelle noticed that a faint tear dropped had welled in his eye, the boy she'd never seen cry.

"She used her in a bet to get free beer." Isabelle snarled. His tears would never be enough to push sympathy upon her.

"And I would give it all back. _Every damn drop, Isabelle_. It was _**never**_ worth it, not in the end."

Isabelle turned away, walking back inside. Her cold black eyes settled on his before she spoke with an absolutely deadly calm voice.

"Maybe Jace, this will teach you to think of your actions before you act upon them."

Isabelle said quietly shutting the door in his face, the image of the destroyed man at her doorstep clinging desperately to her mind. But she would not be wooed by him, no.

She had a best friend to attend too.

_**A/N: Forgive me! **_


	14. An Angelic Mural

_**A/N: Congrats, you all have me officially addicting to this story! I would like to address some of the reviews if you don't mind…**_

_**Somecrazyshit.x:**__** Technically, it was chapter twelve that had all those references to the book, but YES! Congrats on actually seeing that **___

_**Child Of Athena**__**: Actually I've never experienced heartbreak let alone love. I guess I'm just really, really good at writing it from guessing!**_

'_**spunky'aardavark'4eva'**__**: Simon has been told. **_

_**ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from MI. But I do own this plot!**_

Alec watched sorrowfully as his best friend stormed in through the apartment, his cheek a blaze and fury of Tsunami. He went straight for the book, flipped the last page and tore out the fold photo booth picture of Clary and him.

He stared at it for a moment before his thumb grazed it gently. Jace's eyes closed shut and he collapsed to the floor, hitting his head repeatedly against the counter. "What have I done Alec?" He whispered, his voice a pure agony.

Alec had never seen his best friend like this, ever. It was as if he was dying every so slowly and nothing could put him out of his misery. Alec glanced away, horror and anger rushing through him.

He wanted to hate Clary so badly for doing this to Jace but he couldn't. It wasn't Clary's fault. It was Jace's fault, for taking the ridiculous dare. It was Alec's fault for setting him up with Clary in the first place. Alec had no one to blame but himself and his best friend.

Jace sat up suddenly, moving so quickly Alec could barely see him. He snatched the book up and dug through one of the drawers for a lighter and grabbed oil from above the stove. He rushed to the bathroom, the thud of the book hitting the bathtub.

"Jace!" Alec shouted, running after him. Jace was standing in front of the bathtub, which was full of flames. "Jace what are you doing?" Alec asked, yanking Jace back. His eyes flared at Alec, his arm tightening beneath his.

"I'm burning my mistakes despite the fact that not even hell's fire can replace what I've lost." Jace hissed through clenched teeth. Alec let Jace go slowly, shell-shocked. Jace clicked on the shower, putting out the flames. Smoke filled the house, setting off the fire alarms. Jace slammed a broom into each, almost shattering the frail plastic.

Jace proceeded to the fridge, gathering his beer in his arms. He placed each on the counter and began to pop of the tops. "Jace, Jace, getting drunk isn't going to help. " Alec whispered. Jace ignored him and continued to pop the tops.

"I'm not drinking away my sorrows but drowning my 'prize'." Jace muttered, pouring each beer down the sink, shattering the bottle in the trashcan. Alec watched soberly, waiting for Jace to be finished.

When Jace finally turned around to face Alec, Alec took a step back. Jace's eyes were a furious dead black and his face was lifeless, almost a pale green. He spoke slowly and softly, like he couldn't speak any faster or louder.

"You were right Alec. I wasting my life away and now, my life lays in a cold bed, sick to its stomach and wondering why oh why did it have to take so much in when he knew the consequences." And with that Jace stalked off to his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

***~*~*~*ONE WEEK LATER*~*~*~***

Isabelle and Simon sat in Clary's room, Isabelle lying right beside her and Simon kneeling at her bedside. Clary stared blankly into the space, her hands maneuvering mindlessly on the hem of her shirt. Her eyes were bloodshot, her knuckles bloodied and bruised and her stuffed animals across the room, shattered glass on sparkling on the floor.

"It's like she's dead." Simon whispered his voice pained as he stroked her hair softly. Isabelle sniffled away her tears, refusing to let Clary see how much this was hurting her.

Isabelle had to make Clary take a shower, had to force her to eat two bites of some soup and change her clothes. It was as if Clary was on autopilot and had no idea what to do.

Simon tried reading her comics, cracking jokes and playing music but Clary ignored it all, just staring blankly at the front door, which was right across from her room. Simon wondered if she was waiting for him to walk through the door.

Simon would kill him if he tried. He would kill him right then and there.

"Clary, honey." Isabelle whispered in her ear. Clary's eyes fluttered closed and she began to cry again, her eyes finding the saline to continue. Isabelle winced, her heart panging sharply.

Simon sighed and went into the living room, picking up the Sunday paper. He flicked past pages of sports and nothingness, heading for the comics when he froze, staring at the page in shock.

Five pictures, one of them walking slowly, her head on his arm. Another of them staring across the water, serene smiles across their faces. Another, their lips just barely brushing and another, interlocked in a passionate kiss. The last one was of her laughing and him smiling, the largest one.

"Last week when I was walking through the park I saw the true definition of love. These two kids were enjoying a stroll just like I and interlocked in a bubble nothing could penetrate…" Simon read aloud. Isabelle came out of the bedroom then, her eyes wide in question.

"Look, Izzy." He held the paper out and Isabelle's hands crunched the paper as she read. "And as he spoke of what he thought love was she looked up at him with a look of incredibility, as if he was still surprising her and her eyes were filled with so much passion I was sweating."

"She can't see this. She can't." Isabelle said, smashing the paper. "See what?" Clary asked, her voice flat as she stood in the doorway. They both looked up in shock, she was actually talking, and she was actually moving.

"Nothing Clary." Simon reassured her softly. Clary, slowly as if she were the tin man, moved across the room. She grabbed the paper from Isabelle's hand, smoothing it out. Recognition flickered across her face and her face hardened, tears flowing quickly down her splotchy cheeks.

Her hands tightened on the newspaper and she collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball, her body clutching the paper like a life raft. "Why'd you give it to her?" Simon hissed. "She took it!" Isabelle hissed back, dropping to her knees, rubbing Clary's back soothingly.

"I hate him…I really do." Clary whispered over and over again as she clutched his picture to her chest.

*~*~*

Jace stared at the ceiling of his room blankly, hugging a pillow to his chest. He would inhale, the last reminisce of her scent clung to that pillow. He knew Alec was worried, hell Magnus was worried but he didn't care.

He had been sober a week and he was learning quickly going through this much pain was hell twice over sober.

Alec knocked softly on his door, coming in. He had breakfast, something Jace had forgotten existed, and a paper beneath his hands. "Read the sports section. Maybe the scores with cheer you up." Alec said comfortingly.

Jace stared at his best friend, his eyes slowly becoming a permanent black. Alec sighed and walked out. Jace picked up the paper, flipping blankly through the paper until his hands stopped on a page he never wanted to see.

The article and pictures, just like that kid had promised, were on a full page. Anger swelled in his chest, his hand knocked the tray off his lap. It flew across the room, the glass shattering and the food decorating his floor. Jace threw down the paper and sat up, heading for the door. There was somewhere he had to go.

"Jace?" Alec asked worriedly. Jace ignored him storming out of the building. He went to the parking garage, finding his car easily. He glanced over at the passenger seat, Clary's image floating beside him. His heart panged sharply and he bent over against the wheel, breathless.

"She's not here." He whispered, slowly starting the car. He sped out of the parking lot and into New York traffic, weaving through the streets and cars until he reached the place he vowed never to return.

His old school.

Jace slid out of the car and walked towards the doors. School was out but they kept the building open anyways. Jace walked in easily, images of his past flittering past him. His hands ran along the lockers stopping on one. Number 209. That was his locker. He smiled softly and moved his fingers again, pausing painfully. Locker number 212. Clary's locker.

"_That girl's staring at you again Jace." His buddy, Sebastian nudged him. Jace glanced over, flicking his hair out of his face to see Clary glance away sharply. She shoved her books in and scurried off, her frumpy school uniform sweater swaying as she went. "That's just Clary. Isabelle's friend." Jace said, ignoring her like always. He shut his locker and placed a cool arm over his girlfriend at the time, Aline, Sebastian's cousin. With one last fleeting glance at Clary who was standing uncomfortably by the gorgeous Isabelle who was flanked by boys, he left the school, over looking the mural._

Jace shook his head, ignoring his heart's hard thumps. He walked the same way he had that day towards the massive mural. It was mostly swirls and words, quotes and school stats. The mascot, an Angel, stood proudly in the middle. Jace looked over the people painted in the picture carefully, looking for anything that stood out.

He saw Alec's face, painted as one of the people in the stand, his dark clothes standing out in the sea of white and gold. Jace saw Isabelle, strutting blurrily. He saw Simon, bent over a book. But he didn't see himself.

He scoffed and turned away before he stopped, looking back. The angel, smirking at him, popped sharply at him. The Angels' hair was golden, tossed in meaningful disarray. His eyes, cold and mischievous were gold. There was a sharp line of his jaw and the smirking smile, he noticed on of the teeth was just barely chipped.

The angel was Jace. She hadn't lied; she had really painted him in. As an Angel. Jace stumbled backwards, hitting the lockers sharply. They rattled loudly. As he looked closer, he saw Clary, painted so she was looking up at Jace/The Angel. The reflection of Jace was painted in one of her emerald eyes.

Jace couldn't breath and his slid down the lockers, his head falling into his hands. "What have you done Herondale? What have you done?" He whispered, his breathing ragged. His fist slammed the marble floor, stinging sharply.

Jace got up and left without a second word, leaving the mural and his mistakes behind him.

***~*~*~*Three Weeks Later*~*~*~*~***

Clary sat on the couch, her heart flickering sharply. Images of Jace kept haunting her, his words echoing in her mind. She'd flinched, as her mind would whisper love. "That's not true. He lied. He never loved me." She'd mumble to herself.

She saw Isabelle watching her from the kitchen. Her heart flickered again, but for a different reason. Clary could see how Isabelle's face held a constant worry, bags from not sleeping beneath her eyes. Simon was the same, watching her from the couch. She wanted to scream that she wasn't going to start crying again, she wouldn't suddenly go mad but she wasn't sure that she truly wasn't going to do that.

Instead she let her eyes sinking into her knees as she placed her head down. Someone knocked on the door. Isabelle moved slowly, Clary could hear her coffee cup being placed on the counter. The door creaked open and Isabelle gasped.

"Isabelle…" Someone whispered. Clary shut her eyes tight. No, you're imagining this Clary. She thought to herself. He's not really there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Isabelle hissed. "Get the hell out." Simon growled, suddenly not beside her. "Just let me talk to her. Please. I'm begging." The visitor whispered. Clary held back a scream and buried her face deeper in her knees. Her body was shaking hard.

Isabelle sighed heavily. "Absolutely not. You haven't had to watch her—" Simon began but Isabelle cut him off. "You have five minutes." Simon began to hiss something at her but their footsteps disappeared into Isabelle's bedroom.

Soft footsteps came up beside Clary. She could hear harsh breathing. "Clary?" He whispered. Clary lifted her head slowly, slamming it back down when her suspicions of Jace truly being there were confirmed.

"Please. Let me talk to you." He whispered his voice pained. Clary felt a hand touch her and her body lit up like a live wire. She flinched.

"Please look at me." Jace begged. Clary looked up slowly. Jace's breath swooshed out as he saw her face. His hand moved to touch her cheek but she flinched away. Jace winced and his hand fell into his lap.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am." He whispered. "Then don't." Clary's voice was raspy from crying so much. Jace's eyes flickered darkly. "Clary, I never, ever—" Clary cut him off.

"Meant to fall in love with me?" She said bitterly. "Yes. But I did." Jace said. Clary grinded her teeth. "Lying your way through this isn't going to help anything Jace." Clary snapped loudly. Jace jumped, as did she. They both had been living around whispers lately.

"I'm not lying Clary. I would never lie to you about loving you." He said, his heart breaking again. Jace wondered how many times his heart could break before it ran out of pieces.

"I saw the mural." Jace whispered after a few silent moments. Clary's eyes snapped up to his. Jace winced again, hating the way she looked. Her cheeks were starting to sink in; dark circles underneath dead eyes, no longer a lively green. Her hair even seemed to have lost its shine.

"You, you painted me as an Angel." He said slowly. Clary scoffed, choking back tears. She wouldn't cry anymore. Not in front of him. "Yeah, what a misunderstanding." Clary muttered.

"Clary, I didn't know." Jace whispered so softly. "Didn't know what Jace? That I've loved since I was twelve? That I've had my heart shattered by you far too many times to count?" Clary snapped again, her voice stabbing into Jace.

"No. I didn't. I wish I did. Maybe things…maybe things would have gone differently. Clary, but the thing I didn't know the most was that I loved you too. I was just too blind to see clearly Clary."

"Jace get out." Clary mumbled, her voice showing her exhaustion. "Why?" Jace asked, shocked. "Because Jace. I can't get over you if you won't leave me alone." She said, putting every ounce of pain into those words. She wanted to hurt Jace more than she had ever wanted to hurt anyone.

"Clary I don't want to get over you. I can't get over you Clary." Jace's voice came out in a single breath, harsh and ragged. "But I have to. I have to live without you Jace. I have to learn to live without you. That week was the best of my life Jace. I'll cherish that forever. But I have to move on. And so do you."

Jace numbly stood up and walked out the door without a single glance back at Clary. He couldn't stand it to her face, not ever for the last time.

The rain began to fall down on Jace and he laughed coldly. Of course the sky is crying. Someone had to. Jace, the only person without an umbrella, walked in rain, letting himself be soaked to the bone all the way home.

He didn't notice that he too had tears running down his face.


	15. The Funeral

_**A/N: For some reason, I'm continuing to make this horribly depressing. Hopefully, one day, it will grow happy again. Until then, I hand you some tissues. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MI. **_

Clary peeked at a calendar, sighing heavily. It had been six months since she had told Jace to leave and her heart still had left to leave its ache behind. Tears came by less frequently now but they still haunted her.

The phone rang, making her nearly jump out of her skin. She picked it up slowly. "Hello?" She said, twirling the cord around her finger. "Clary? Clary, is Isabelle there?" Alec said in a panic. Clary froze, her heart pounding.

"What's wrong?" She asked, glancing around the apartment. Isabelle was at a doctor's appointment, a simple check up. Alec hesitated. "Jace's parents were murdered yesterday in a mugging." He said slowly. Clary gasped, the world going black momentarily.

"Is he…is he ok?" She gulped. Clary was fighting the urge to run to him, to help him. She had told him to leave and she would stick by her decision. "No, he's not. I just…I need to talk to Isabelle. Where is she?" Alec asked nervously.

Clary took a few calming breaths before answering. "Doctor's. Just a check up. She should be back soon. When…when is the funeral Alec?" Clary said quietly. Alec was silent for a moment. "Tomorrow." He listed a cemetery and a church and times and hung up.

Clary was surprised that tears were sliding silently down her cheeks. She wiped her hand against her face and posted the information against the fridge, walking slowly to Simon's door. He was still asleep. Clary sighed. _Don't trouble him anymore._ She thought to herself.

When Isabelle returned Clary gave her the news. Isabelle's eyes widened in shock and she rushed to the phone, calling her brother. They talked for a long time, Clary strained to hear. Her mind bounced continuously around as she tried to decide if she would go to the funeral. She owed it to Jace, didn't she?

No, she owed him nothing. But she knew his parents and loved his parents and she owed it to them at least.

The next morning Simon was rushing around the house, yelling at both Isabelle and Clary how this was stupid. Isabelle finally snapped at him and said, "I don't care what Jace did. We both loved his parents and so did my brother." Simon was quiet after that.

"You look beautiful Clary." Isabelle whispered as they got out of the taxi to the funeral, pulling Clary into a hug. Clary sniffed, thanking her quietly. Her hair looked like limp fire against her black dress.

The church was large; many people loved Jace's parents. Clary saw the Lightwoods who came and hugged Clary and Isabelle. Their son Max, who now sixteen, was sitting in the third aisle, his head bowed. Her parents were talking to someone, Luke and Jocelyn nodded to her, mouthing they would come say hello in a second.

Clary's heart begun to pound as she saw Jace standing beside two caskets. Alec and Magnus stood beside him; both had a hand on his back.

"Go to him Clary. I hate him too but today, hate is to be put aside." Isabelle whispered. Clary looked at Isabelle warily but all she did was nodded and nudge her towards the aisle.

Clary walked slowly towards him, feeling eyes on her back. Magnus turned she almost didn't recognize him. Magnus wore a simple black tuxedo and his hair lay flat and plain black at his shoulder. He wore no make-up or jewelry. He looked normal.

He nodded at her and whispered in Alec's ear. Alec turned around and gave her apologetic smile. He walked towards Clary, pulling her into an awkward hug. Clary, surprising herself, clung to Alec.

"I'm so sorry Clary about what we did. Thank you for coming. Thank you." He whispered in her ear, tears lying in his voice. Clary said nothing, just hugged him tighter.

"He needs you. I know you hate him, but he needs you today. Just for today." Alec whispered letting her go. Clary nodded and walked towards Jace slowly, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Jace?" She whispered placing a hand on his arm. He turned slowly his eyes rimmed red. Something sparked in his lifeless eyes and without a word he pulled her into a hug, squishing her against him.

Clary stood frozen for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around him too. She could feel him breathing on her neck harshly and his body shake softly. "Thank you for coming today." He whispered in her ear. Clary rubbed his back comfortingly.

"They were like my parents too for a long time. Of course I would come." She said. Jace sighed heavily, as if he expected this, and let her go. Immediately, despite herself, Clary missed his arms.

"I could have been beside them too." He whispered glancing down at his parents. Clary stared down at the peaceful faces of Stephan and Celine Herondale and felt her eyes water.

Stephan was dressed in his Sunday best, his hair swished to the side, gelled perfectly like it always was. Celine looked gorgeous also, a flattering green dress and her light brunette hair curled like an angel's. Clary knew if Celine would open her eyes, golden ones that matched her son's would be staring at her lovingly.

"_Well hello Clary. How pleasant to meet you! You look so sweet, with your red pigtails and bright green eyes. You shall be a pretty one when you grow up." Celine said in a very motherly tone to Clary, her finger just barely lifting her chin. Clary blushed and mumbled a thank you. "Stephan, look at this girl! Isn't she just a doll?" Celine motioned towards her husband. Stephen walked over and bent down smiling at her. "She is a doll."_

Clary wiped away tears with her fingers, knowing now it would be impossible to stop.

"_I heard it was somebody's birthday yesterday." Stephan said, kneeling beside Clary. Clary loved to sit outside the Herondale's house, which was beside Alec's and Isabelle's and two down from hers because of the tree that was perfect for inspiration. She looked up and smiling with her mouth closed, trying to hide her braces. "Yeah, it was." She whispered quietly. Stephan held out a box, a mischievous smile lighting up his face. "Well birthday girls deserve presents, don't they?" he asked. Clary took the box happily opening it up with a smile. Inside was a medium sized locket in the shape of star, small swirls and emeralds littered the top. She gasped in surprise and let her fingers graze it. She clicked it open, a picture of her and Isabelle and one of everyone. She cried out happily and hugged Stephan. "Thank you so much!" She said. Stephan helped her put it on, moving her hair gently. He smiled as she beamed down at it. "I'll keep it forever!"_

Clary's hands moved over the locket that still hung around her neck sadly. She reached around her neck and unclasped it, laying it on Stephen neck. Jace looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"What is that?" He asked, picking it up gently. "Your dad gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday." Clary said softly. Jace sighed and walked behind Clary, placing it back around her neck.

"You promised you'd keep it forever, didn't you." It was more of a statement. Clary turned around, looking at Jace. "Yes I did." She said. "Then keep your promise. You meant a lot to him Clary." He said sadly.

Clary couldn't help it. She flung herself around Jace, hugging him tightly and crying into his tuxedo. She could just pretend that she was hugging Stephen, her practical fourth father, the third one she really counted, but she didn't want to. She wanted to hug Jace.

Jace laid his head on hers, whispering it would be ok. She sniffled and pulled away. "I'm sorry Jace. I'm sorry you lost them." She whispered, making herself walk away. She felt his eyes burn into her back as she walked to sit beside Isabelle and Alec in the second row.

"You ok?" Isabelle asked, taking her hand. Clary nodded, wiping away the last of the tears. The preached came up and asked Jace to take a seat. He nodded and sat beside Clary, the only seat available.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of two great people, Stephen and Celine Herondale." The preached started. Jace swallowed hard. Clary sighed heavily and took his hand in her. He looked down at it and smiled gratefully at her.

"Stephen and Celine are survived by their son, Jonathan, and their what they would call their 'adopted' children, Isabelle, Alexander and Max Lightwood and Clarissa Fray."

Jace squeezed her hand, not in comfort but as pain raked through his body. Clary let her thumb graze his hand. The preacher went on, describing their great deeds in life and how proud they were of their son.

"Can we please have our helpers come up here?" The preacher asked, finishing his ceremony. Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Max all stood up walking slowly towards the casket along with Jace's friend Sebastian, Clary's brother, whom she hadn't talked to in years, Jon, Luke and Robert.

They closed the caskets with a light thud that seemed to echo around Clary and lifted the caskets, four on each casket, carried them out to a van. Isabelle helped Clary up and they walked towards one of the cars designed to take them to the cemetery. Clary sat in the backseat alone when Alec slid in, staring at her.

"We need to talk."

"What about?" Clary asked, righting herself. Isabelle glanced in the backseat. "Jace." He said. Clary sighed heavily.

"My favorite subject." She said sarcastically. Alec glared and she shut up. "He's changed Clary." Alec said slowly.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." She said, crossing her arms. Alec reached over and yanked the apart.

"Don't you close up on me Clary. Listen. He has. He hasn't had a single drop of alcohol in seven months, he hasn't been clubbing in seven months. He hasn't even winked at a girl in seven months." Alec said seriously.

That did surprise Clary. He wasn't himself. That was what made Jace, Jace. The drinking, the clubbing, the women.

"He misses you Clary. Trust me, I have nine holes to repair in my walls because he gets angry and hits the wall. He's been to the emergency room more times than he has been to a bar."

Isabelle whipped around then, glaring at her brother. "Alec, Clary just barely started eating normally. She just stopped screaming and crying in her sleep. She's finally healing." She said. Clary and Alec both winced.

"I just want…I want her to think about giving him a second chance. Not because he's asking but because I am. I can't see him be this…destroyed any longer." He whispered slowly getting out of the car.

"Are you going to do it?" Isabelle asked after a moment. Clary looked away from the retreating Alec to Isabelle. "No." Clary said softly, her eyes going back to the window. Jace was walking slowly, his eyes towards the sky. Clary wondered if he was praying.

Jocelyn and Luke slid into Clary and Isabelle's car, smiling sadly at her. "Hello dear." Jocelyn said, hugging her daughter. Clary hugged her mom back, inhaling the familiar scent of turpentine.

"I saw you with Jace…have you two smoothed things over?" She whispered. Clary froze. "No." She said again. Jocelyn nodded sadly and kissed her daughter's hair. The driver slid in and they left towards the cemetery.

It was a small cemetery but it was still a rather large crowd surrounding the two plots. There was a man handing out white roses, Clary and Isabelle took two. Clary zoned out as the preacher talked, staring at the caskets slowly sliding down into their graves.

She looked up to Jace staring at her. She glanced away. "Would anyone like to say anything?" Clary stood slowly and walked to the podium, glancing into the crowd. Everyone was watching her with teary eyes.

"Stephen and Celine were like my parents. They were the sweetest and most respected people I've ever met. Stephen, he gave me this necklace when I was fifteen. I wasn't his daughter, I wasn't dating his son, and I was nothing but his son's best friend's sister's best friend and his neighbor. But he thought I was pretty special." Clary glanced down, chuckling to herself.

"And Celine she was always involved with our lives. She baked me cookies since I forgot for the bake sale without me even having to ask. She helped me shop for my prom dress and even let me borrow her tiara from her wedding." Clary sniffed, bringing her eyes back into the crowd.

"They were they best, they really were. They raised Jace as well as they could and to tell you the truth, he turned out all right. Sometimes I want to slap him silly but he's not a screw up like he could have been. They kept him in line and still remained the coolest parents on our block. I love you Celine and Stephan." She whispered, dropping her roses on their caskets.

Clary sat back down, watching Jace walk slowly up the podium. His face was scrunched in a focused concentration.

"Clary was right. My parents did the best they could for me, they put a house over my head, food in my stomach, a car beneath my ass," The crowd chuckled. "But she was wrong about one thing. I was horrible to them. I never said thank you, made excuses not to come home from dinner on Sundays. I just hope they can forgive me, wherever they are." He kissed his fingers and held them to the sky.

"Love you Mom and Dad." His voice cracked and he sat down slowly. His roses fell softly beside Clary's, creating an X. No one else stood up and the preacher nodded for the crowd to leave.

They still hovered though, just backing up enough for the backhoes to fill the holes up. Jace stalked off in the other direction. Clary, giving Isabelle a look, ran after him. "Jace! Jace!" She yelled, trying to keep up with his long legged strides.

He turned slowly around to face her and Clary stopped in her tracks, her voice catching in her throat. Jace looked destroyed. Clary was getting sick of seeing this look on his face.

"What do you want Clarissa?" he asked slowly. Clary walked up to him, keeping his gaze. "Are you ok?" She whispered. Jace scoffed, tilting his head to the sky. "Do I look ok?" He asked her.

"No." Clary felt guilty. She already knew he wasn't all right. "Why did you come after me Clary?" Jace asked.

Clary titled her head towards the ground. She wasn't really sure why she had chased after him. But didn't she?

"Because I still love you Jace."

_**A/N: YAY!**_


	16. Yes! No! Wait What?

**A/N: WARNING! It's REALLY long. But LOTS of stuff happened in the chapter. I suppose I could have split it but I decided, nah. **

**You all are officially my heroes. I originally had my number of reviews but I have to keep changing it!!! Much love to you. I think I gave you the wrong message when Clary said she loved Jace. She wasn't taking him back and well…. let the story explain. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: My plot, but everything else is Cassie Clare's**

Jace stood frozen for a moment before he pulled Clary into his arms, leaning in to kiss her. But she placed a finger on his lips, pausing him.

"I was aiming for your mouth, but ok." Jace said, his voice mumbled against her finger. Clary moved her finger slowly, staring at him.

"Let me finish." Clary said. "I love you Jace and chances are I will always love you but that doesn't mean anything has changed. I'll be here as a friend and only as a friend. I can't stand another heartbreak Jace."

Jace opened his mouth and Clary's finger went back to his mouth. "I said let me finish!" Clary's voice was irritated and dramatic. Jace chuckled though it horribly off. He just didn't have it in him to laugh properly.

"You sounded finished so therefore it's my turn." Jace said, removing her finger. "Clary, I can't, I physically can't break your heart any further. Because every time your eyes even water my heart shatters into a million pieces and begins crushing that glass into powder. And to tell you the truth, I'm running out of pieces to crush."

Clary choked up. "Were you dared to say that? What's your prize this time?" Clary said, forcing bitterness into her voice. Jace winced. "I was never dared to say anything like that. I will never take a stupid dare again, especially involving women." Jace promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Clary said, her voice cracking. She could feel Jace's arm still around her waist and it burned her skin beneath her dress.

"Fine. Then I'll make one I can keep. Clarissa Fray, I'll love you until the day I'll die. And I'll wait, I'll wait until you can trust me again and I _will_ earn your trust again." He said, his voice and eyes burning with truth Clary couldn't deny.

"Don't lie." Clary whispered, closing her eyes. Jace shook her, her eyes snapping open. "I'm not lying Clary. God, when will you see this?" Jace stressed.

"JACE! Come on! We're going to the restaurant now!" Alec shouted, waving Jace over. Jace glanced away momentarily, sighing in frustration. "Are you coming?" He asked Clary. She nodded numbly and they walked, standing a few feet apart.

The group had already left, walking across the street. "Come on Clary! We'll miss the light!" Jace said, grabbing her hand. Clary laughed, despite herself, and ran with him.

The burning red hand flashed their seconds left yet they were still too far away. Both their eyes trained on the flashing light and Clary trying to keep up with Jace, neither of them saw the car coming, ignoring the red light, coming onto fast until it was too late.

The black sedan rammed into Jace, his hand ripping out of Clary's. Someone screamed in the distance and Clary realized with a shock it was her. Jace's body hit the middle of the intersection, the entire world seeming to freeze.

Jace wasn't moving.

Clary ran out, ignoring as her heel snapped off into the intersection.

"Jace, Jace, please, oh Jace." She cried, brushing his hair back. His eyes were closed and a gash in his head bled down his cheek, staining him red. "Jace, no, don't leave me. Please, come on Jace." Clary screamed. Her hands were turning red too.

"Someone call an ambulance!" "Is he alright?" "Oh god, is he breathing?" People screamed around her. Alec rushed out into the street, kneeling beside Jace. Isabelle rushed behind him as well as so many others. But they didn't matter.

"Oh god, buddy. Jace, wake up. Wake up Jace. Wake up!" Alec cried tears flowing shamelessly down his face. Jace didn't respond. Magnus pushed his boyfriend out of the way, and put his head to Jace's chest.

"He's breathing. He's breathing. Faintly, but he's alive. SOMEONE GET A DAMN AMBULANCE OUT HERE!" Magnus yelled, checking his pulse.

"God damn it! How long does it take?" Alec screamed, jumping to his feet pacing. Isabelle was crying into her hands, unable to look at Jace. Clary couldn't breathe. "Jace. Please. Come back. Just for me. Please." She mumbled, leaning her head down on his chest. It just barely moved making her cry even harder.

She numbly heard the ambulance coming and someone dragging her off of Jace. She began screaming for him and they let her ride in the ambulance. The technician stared sadly at Clary the entire time, trying her hardest to keep him breathing.

"Who is he to you, honey?" She asked, the pretty nurse said as Clary followed the ambulance into the ER. "He's the love of my life." Clary cried. The nurse patted her arm and let her go.

Jace was stripped from his tuxedo and placed into robe, a pretty pink one that would infuriate Jace and a neck brace. They had bandaged his forehead and his arm was held at an odd angle.

Clary went to sit in the chair beside Jace, taking his hand carefully. It was silent except for the heart monitor, reassuring her every second that he was alive. Without it, Clary might have died herself.

A policeman came in, a big burly man, with a notepad. "Who are you Miss?" He asked, sympathy written almost robotically in his voice. Clary looked up at him. "Clary Fray." She said softly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked. Alec slipped into the room, holding his sister's hand tightly. He nodded at Clary and sat beside her, both of them crying, Isabelle louder than him.

"We…we were running across the street, trying to make the light…and the black…sedan…it hit him…and the blood, oh god the blood…it…it stained my hands." Clary said, tears coming back. She set her head on Jace's bed, crying loudly.

Alec rubbed her back soothingly yet awkwardly. Alec wasn't usually a touchy-feely person. Clary appreciated the effort nonetheless.

"Thank you Miss Fray, that's all I need. Does he have any family I can call for you?" The police officer said, true sympathy this time in his voice. Clary shook her head and Alec spoke for her.

"We were at his parents funeral." Alec said. The officer sighed deeply. "Alright. I'll be back later." The officer left then, the door sliding shut quietly.

"Why won't he wake up Alec?" Clary whispered against the sheets. Jace's hand in Clary's remained unresponsive and cold. _Just listen to the monitor,_ Clary. She told herself.

"He will Clary. He will." Alec promised, his voice monotone. Clary sighed, lifting her head up. "Can I have a moment?" She asked. Isabelle and Alec nodded. "Let's go find the cafeteria." Isabelle said, sniffling.

Clary stayed sitting, not trusting her knees to hold. She brushed a piece of hair from his face, staring at him. "Jace, you got to wake up. Because you're already breaking your promise. You can't do that to me. You promised you wouldn't break my heart again Jace and you are." She whispered.

Nothing.

A nurse came in, pumping medicine into his IV. She left without a word.

"Jace. You can't leave me now. I need you. I know I said that I would only be your friend but you got wake up. I need you Jace, I do."

Nothing.

"PLEASE!" She screamed, her head collapsing onto the bed again. Her body shook with sobs, each painfully stabbing into her heart.

Still nothing.

"Please…"

*~*~*~*~*

Jace sighed heavily in his sleep, wondering why his alarm clock was going off. It was Saturday and he had nothing to do, right? Exactly, nothing to attend to. And who was holding his hand?

Jace's eyes fluttered open and he stared around the room he was in confusion. His room was white but this room was almost blindingly so. It smelled sterile and far too clean.

Jace's body was numb and he glanced down, noticing he was in a pink hospital robe. His eyes bulging and he glanced to his side. Clary, fast asleep, was on his side, her hair spilled over her shoulder. Her little hand clasped his like it was her lifeline.

"What the hell happened to me?" he whispered. Clary shot up like a rocket, staring at Jace. "You're awake." She whispered in shock. "Clary?" he asked. "You're awake!" She shouted happily jumping up. She hugged him and stopped when he winced.

"Oh, oh my god. I'm sorry. I got over excited." She whispered meekly. "Clary what happened to me?" He asked. Clary's eyes grew sad.

"Jace you were hit by a car. You wouldn't wake up…you wouldn't." Clary began to cry. Jace lifted his other arm awkwardly to wipe them away. "Shh…don't cry." He whispered.

"You've been knocked out for three days Jace." Clary whispered. Jace's eyes widened. "I was so scared you would never wake up but Alec and Isabelle and Simon kept saying you would…Alec promised." Clary said.

"Where are they?" Jace asked, looking around. "Cafeteria." Clary said. "Come lay beside me." Jace patted the bed. "Have you even moved?" He asked as she stood up with a groan.

"Twice. But only because they had to go do tests." Clary said softly laying beside him. Jace wrapped his arm around her, inhaling the scent of her hair. Just like strawberries.

"You know how they say you have to lose something to realize you want it back?" Clary said softly.

"Yes." Jace whispered, his hand gently rubbing against her forearm. She was still in the dress she wore to the funeral, which made Jace frown. He wished she had taken care of herself instead of worrying. Isabelle even could have worried about Clary a little bit more.

"Well…I almost lost you. And I realized I want you back." She said so softly Jace barely heard her. But his ears perked up and he tilted her chin up to look into her emerald eyes he had nightmares about.

"You do? You're not just saying this because I'm in a bed hurt?" He said. Clary frowned. "Are you in pain?" She asked, changing the subject. "No, not at all. I have a high pain threshold." Jace smiled.

Clary snorted. "I think it's actually all the medicine they have you jacked up on." Jace shrugged, wincing a bit. "What is the damage?" he asked, examining his body.

"Three broken ribs, two breaks in your leg, five fractures in your arm and a concussion. You are extremely lucky." Clary said. Jace winced again; not out of pain but the damage he could be suffering.

"Now back to our conversation." He said. Clary blinked. "Do you really want me back?" he asked. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Jace, I thought you were going to die. I realized it could happen at any time and I don't want to waste my life waiting to know if you'll break my heart and in the mean time lose you. If you break my heart again then that's that." She said. Jace pulled her closer, their faces so close it made Clary shiver.

"I won't ever break your heart. Never on purpose." He said, pressing his lips cautiously against hers. Clary responded immediately her fingers digging into his shirt. Jace grinned beneath her lips, kissing her more patiently.

"Well Jace is obviously awake." Simon said bitterly, making them jump apart. "Unless Clary has gone mad and decided to molest him in his coma."

Clary flushed a vivid red and Isabelle was smiling like a fool. She was bouncing on her heels, holding back a squeal. Jace rolled his eyes and waved her over. She squealed and ran to Jace, hugging him tightly.

Alec leaned against the wall, grinning too. "Glad to see your eyes staring back at mine buddy. And the fact that you have a sincere smile placed on those lips again." Alec said to Jace.

Jace winked at him. "I think I should have injured myself sooner." He said, bringing his lips to Clary's cheek. She smacked his chest, squeaking an apology when he gasped.

"Broken ribs." Isabelle scolded Clary. Simon sighed and reached over to the doctor button. "You were obviously wrapped up in making out I mean up." Simon said. Jace gave him a grin.

"Simon, when I am fully healed you have full permission to punch me." Jace said. That made Simon smile. "I'm holding that to you." Simon promised.

The doctor walked in, smiling cheerfully and glancing at papers. "Welcome back Jace. Glad to see you awake. Your girlfriend was really worried." The doctor said, winking her big blue eyes at Jace.

Jace looked down at Clary with a bright smile, kissing her forehead. "Now, let's check you out Mr. Herondale." The doctor said, looking at the monitor. "You're heart seems to be beating a little fast…" She looked back at winked at Clary who flushed. Even Jace seemed a little flustered.

"Miss Fray, can you please step off the bed?" The doctor asked, chuckling to herself. Clary crawled off the bed and sat loyally in her chair, waiting. Jace's heartbeat slowed almost immediately. Alec burst out laughing.

"I need one of these at home. It'd give me ammo for when you call me on my blushing." He said. Jace shot a glare at his practical brother. "You are so lucky I'm strapped to this bed."

"Sounds kinky." Simon said with a frown. Isabelle giggled. "Well Mr. Herondale, I believe that you are all set. You will need to be monitored at all times though to make sure you are all right. If you are experiencing any pain that seems a little out of the ordinary or you, God forbid, black out, please come back. I'll give you a prescription for some pain medication. Stay in bed as much as you can." The doctor said with a smile, handing Clary a piece of paper.

"I'll have a nurse come in and release you." The doctor nodded and left the room. "Does this mean you'll be my nurse?" Jace asked with a mischievous smile. Clary laughed.

"I am not dressing up. Nor am I giving you sponge baths. Simon's free though." Clary said. Simon winked at Jace. Jace groaned. "Horrid, horrid images. No, no, no. His scrawny legs would not look good in the white fishnets!" Jace said.

Clary gasped, smacking his good arm. Jace chuckled.

The nurse came in and unhooked Jace, leaning a pair of crutches against the wall. "Does anyone have a car?" Jace asked, eyeing the crutches like they were going to kill him.

"We have your car." Alec explained. "Magnus is bringing it now." Jace sighed in relief and got up, stumbling. Clary reached out to help him and Jace pulled away, glaring at her.

"I don't need your help." He said, his pride hurt. Clary rolled her eyes.

"You are injured Jace. You need help. Now suck it up." Clary said, handing him the crutches. He grumbled a thank you and slowly stood up, wobbling on the crutches.

Magnus peeked his head through the curtain, staring at Jace with a smile.

"Look, Sleeping Beauty's on his feet again. Did you kiss him awake Clary?" Magnus asked, his eyes twinkling. "I'd be fooled if she said no." Simon muttered. Clary gave him a look.

"Come on, come on. I'm in a no parking zone." Magnus waved his hand, ushering them out of the hospital.

"Yes, thank you Magnus for risking towing." Jace said, pushing himself along on his crutches. Clary stared at his arms, forgetting how in shape Jace really was.

"Anything for you Cripple. Glad to see your sarcasm is back." Magnus said, clapping Jace's back. Jace groaned and glared at Magnus. "Really? Was that necessary?" He asked. Magnus winked.

"I CALL SHOT GUN!" Isabelle cried. Alec laughed and slid in front of his sister. "Very funny. You are skinny and can squish against Clary without feeling awkward as well as Simon." Alec said. Simon rolled his eyes and slid in against Clary.

"Great. I'm a sandwich." Clary groaned, her arms squishing over her chest as Simon and Jace pressed against her.

"Ah, she's a ham." Jace smiled. Simon glared at him. "She's a Turkey." Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm the turkey in your ham sandwich, happy?" Jace sighed dramatically and nodded.

Isabelle slid in finally, pouting beside Simon and Magnus sped off. "Jesus! Could you watch the manic driving!? I kind of can't brace myself!" Jace shouted, slapping Magnus's seat. Magnus cackled.

"Worse than a cabby, I swear." Jace muttered glancing out the window. "I assume Clary is staying with us?" Alec asked as they drove towards Isabelle and Clary's apartment.

"Did you not hear me say she has to give me sponge baths?" Jace asked. Alec rolled his eyes. "Yes, Alec." Clary said nodding.

"Run like the wind little girl. I don't want to be stuck here forever." Magnus said, tapping the wheel. Clary sighed and shoved Simon out of the car. She winked at him and rushed up the stairs, unlocking the door easily.

The mirror, one of the many that Isabelle kept around, caught her eye. "AH!" She screamed, the image screaming back. Isabelle rushed up the stairs. "What?" She asked.

"I look horrible! You of all people should have kept me in better shape!" Clary scolded Isabelle. Isabelle's eyes narrowed. "I would have had you let go of his damn hand!" Isabelle screeched. Clary flinched. "Alright, alright. Point taken."

Clary walked into her room, flinching as she realized how bad her room was. She walked carefully, avoiding the broken glass that littered the floor and grabbed her drawstring bag, stuffing it with clothes.

"Bye Isabelle! Bye Simon!" She kissed both of their cheeks, dashing down stairs. Jace had his injured leg spread across the backseat, his eyes closed. Magnus was counting down from one hundred.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clary asked, ducking into the car. She patted Jace's leg. He peeked one eye at her before lifting it only to place it on her lap. Magnus turned around with a pleasant smile.

"I was counting the seconds until I was going to come drag you by your hair."

**A/N: LOOK!!! IT'S HAPPY AGAIN!!! XD Now Clary gets to help poor Jace and soon, just for you 'spunky'aadavark'4eva Simon will have his day to punch Jace. **


	17. Don't Stop Believing

_**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days. I've had you all so spoiled with two-three a day updates! I had finals to study for and the one I was freaking out about is over therefore I was able to write! And then I moved for like the millionth and one time. AND THEN the holidays attacked me with its craziness! But I'm back! This was so fun to write because its FINALLY back to sarcasm and giggles **____** Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MI or Journey **_

"Clary! My precious love who making me a sandwich!" Jace shouted. Clary ducked her head underneath the cabinets to look at Jace who smiled childishly up at her.

"Yes?" She asked. "I can't grab my crutches." He complained. Clary sighed. "What did you do? They were right beside you." Clary said, walking over to pick them up. "I kicked them." Jace explained.

Clary stopped and looked at her boyfriend with high amusement written on her face. "Why would you do that?" She asked. Jace frowned menacingly at the metal sticks made for walking. "Because they wouldn't _come_." Jace said through clenched teeth.

Clary chuckled. "They aren't dogs Jace. You're medicine kicking in?" She asked. Jace's medicine made him a little more than loopy lately and he was chockfull of sarcasm and cute things to tell her.

"They might as well be. And no, it's not. Or maybe it is. I'm not sure. Now move your scrawny ass aside and let the cripple through." Jace said, shoving her aside with his crutch. Clary glared at him and walked angrily back into the kitchen.

His medicine, unfortunately, didn't take away the rudeness.

The bathroom door swung shut hard and Alec was suddenly in the living room, like a dog that heard someone call, "BACON!"

"Where'd Jace go?" Alec said, his eyes wide. Clary jerked her chin towards the bathroom, leaning back and getting ready for the show.

Alec opened the bathroom door with a bang. "What the hell do you think your doing mister." Alec asked, staring into the bathroom. Clary covered her mouth, laughing quietly.

"Peeing! What the hell do you think YOUR doing?" Jace said in horror. "You know you aren't supposed to be alone for any period of time." Alec scolded. "What part of peeing did you not understand!" Jace shouted. Alec didn't move

"Get the hell out!" Jace screeched, his voice jumping an octave. Clary burst out giggling, burring her face in shoulder.

"It's because I'm gay isn't?" Alec said, leaning against the door. Jace sighed loudly in exasperation. "No it's because you are a man in general. NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Jace said.

"Don't be sexist." Clary shouted back. "I'm not! I wouldn't let you stand there either!" Jace retorted. Clary rolled her eyes.

"You're almost done anyways. I don't see the big deal." Alec said. "Dude! Stop staring in that direction!" Jace screeched again. Clary walked over, placing his sandwich on the table and sat, watching in amusement.

Alec rolled his eyes and shut the door halfway. "He is such a baby." Alec whispered. Clary laughed. Jace swung the door open, glaring heavily at Alec. "Next time you do that, I'm changing my aim."

Clary's face twisted in disgust. "That's gross Jace." She said. Jace hobbled over on his crutches, plopping on the couch beside Clary. "You would say the same if you had your best friend barging in every time you went pee." Jace said, picking up his sandwich.

"You've never lived with Isabelle when she has a date, have you?" Clary asked, watching Jace with amusement. Jace's face slowly turned towards her, his golden eyes wide with a mixed emotion of horror and shock.

"What the hell is wrong with that family?" Alec chuckled and sat down too, patting Jace shoulder. "Just eat your sandwich and stop asking questions." Jace shrugged taking another bite.

He looked up at Clary with a giant, squirrel-like smile. He swallowed hard, the puffy cheeks disappearing. "It's ham." He said pleasantly. Clary nodded sharply. Jace kissed her lightly on the lips before attacking his sandwich.

Alec was watching Jace with a fine intensity. Jace's head turned painfully slow towards Alec, his eyebrow cocked. "Just because you don't heaven on bread doesn't mean you can stare at it." Jace said.

"I'm making sure you don't choke." Alec said sternly. Jace threw his good arm up in the air. "I am not going to suddenly keel over Alexander. I can eat and pee in peace!" Jace said in aggravation. Alec gave him a cool look.

"You don't know that."

Jace groaned again and shoved the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. "See? No choking." Jace said with his mouth full. Clary slapped the bottom of his chin.

"Chew with your mouth closed. That's disgusting." She said. Jace turned towards her, giving her a stern look. "Don't look at me like that!" She said.

"God, did my parents inhabit your bodies while I was unconscious?" Jace mumbled. Magnus chose to walk into the room then, smirking obnoxiously.

"If that's the case than you have been making out heatedly with your mother and I have been enjoying your father." Magnus said. Jace's face twisted in disgust and he began gagging.

"Ok, I take it back! I take it back! Clary! Water!" he called. Clary chuckled and handed over her bottle of water. Jace chugged it sighing in relief.

"Thank you." He said, leaning back. "And now I retire to the bedroom." Jace said, standing back up. He swayed a little bit but caught his balance easily. Jace smacked Alec's shin hard.

"Ouch!" Alec cried, lifting his legs up to inspect the damage. Jace smirked. "Keep the bathroom door shut." Alec growled at him. Magnus walked over and patted his boyfriend's head reassuringly.

Clary popped up before Magnus could "comfort" Alec, following her own boyfriend into his bedroom. Jace sat on the bed, yanking his shirt awkwardly off. His chest was still bandaged, keeping his ribs in place. It made Clary frown; disappointed that she couldn't see what was under the gauze.

Jace caught her staring and chuckled. "It'll be off soon enough. Then you can stare as much as you'd like." He said. Clary blushed but retorted anyways. "You'll be glad when I can stare too." Jace cocked an eyebrow at her curiously.

Clary giggled and waltzed over to her bag, well tried to anyways. Jace caught her with his good arm, swinging her onto the bed. She landed with oomph, her hair spilling around her like a fire. Jace rolled over easily, leaning on his cast over her.

"Now, now Clary dear you don't think you can just say something like that and expect me to let you walk away." Jace whispered softly, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yes I can. At the moment I can walk faster than you can run." Clary smirked as if her heart was pounding out of her chest. Jace's breath was fanning over her face and his face was so close…

Jace chuckled leaning closer. His lips just barely brushed hers, leaving them tingling. "I can tease too." He whispered. A grin spread across Clary's face. "I don't like to be teased though." She said.

Jace grinned too, lightly dragging his lips across her jaw line. He stopped beside her ear. "Your body disagrees." Clary shuddered happily, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck gently. She twirled a piece of his hair around her finger.

"Oh just kiss me already." Clary said in exasperation. Jace brought his lips to hers in acceptance, kissing her hungrily. She smiled in delight, clinging her fingers through his hair tightly.

Jace let his tongue flick across her bottom lip, asking for permission. Clary happily obliged, parting her lips. Jace tasted like mayo and ham still but Clary didn't care.

Jace's arm slid beneath Clary's upper back, propping her up against a pillow. His hand slowly crawled up her back, his fingers twisting her hair around his finger. Clary broke away, panting.

"One day these kisses of yours are going to kill me." Clary said. Jace grinning, he too breathless. "Yes, yes, boost my ego. It's been feeling a little low lately." He joked.

Clary frowned and pushed him off. "Go to sleep Jace." She said. Jace chuckled and wrapped an arm around her small waist. "You sleep too then." He mumbled in her ear.

Clary happily obliged, her eyes fluttering closed. Jace began singing softly, his chest vibrating against his chest.

"_Just a small town girl…Living in a lonely world…" _ Clary's eyes opened, staring into the darkness in confusion.

"_She took the midnight train going anywhere…Just a city boy! Born and raised in South Detroit! He took the midnight train going anywhere!" _

Clary snorted, rolling her body awkwardly over. "What the hell are you doing?" She whispered. "Shh. I'm singing you to sleep." He said before continuing to sing. Clary stared at him in disbelief.

"You're singing Journey to put me to sleep?" Clary asked. Jace nodded, keeping the song going. "You're ridiculous." Clary rolled her eyes, turning back over. Jace began using her stomach as if it were his guitar, running his fingers up and down her stomach.

Clary grabbed his hand. "I am not a guitar." She said slowly. Jace laughed, nuzzling his face into her hair. "Of course it is. Just use your imagination."

"Don't stop believing Clary."


End file.
